Halo: Crónicas de los caídos
by Ali Gonzheimer
Summary: La historia de un grupo de Marines, todos de diferentes escuadrónes. Ellos se encuentran con los restos de las batallas del Jefe Maestro. Incomunicados y casi acorralados en medio de una guerra inesperada; alcanzar al Jefe es tal vez su única oportunidad de sobrevivir.
1. Zona en Cuatentena

HALO: CRÓNICAS DE LOS CAÍDOS

**ZONA EN CUARENTENA.**

Año 2552. Los Covenant están en busca del Índice en la instalación 05, mientras que fuerzas de la UNSC les siguen de cerca.

En un fallido ataque a la Tierra relizado por el profeta del Pesar, tuvo que retirar sus tropas; pero en su retirada fue alcanzado por una de las naves de la UNSC, la In Amber Clad. Tras incursionar en terreno hostil, el Jefe Maestro, ayudado de algunos escuadrones de Marines le dieron muerte al profeta, dando como resultado en la desaparición del Jefe y la retirada de las tropas humanas cuando apareció toda la flota Covenant y Gran Caridad en las cercanías.

El Covenant ha puesto en marcha a su mejor arma, el Inquisidor. Y con pocos hombres a su disposición, la UNSC se pone en marcha para evitar que el índice caiga en sus manos, adentrándose en la zona de cuarentena, donde el parásito intergaláctico conocido como el Flood ha tomado por asalto a las tropas tanto humanas como Covenant, y ha quedado en fuego cruzado con los Centinels, que están en la tarea de erradicar o contener a la plaga.

La tropa del Inquisidor se acerca al índice, y el Sargento Avery J. Johnson y sus tropas lo están de igual manera. Ahora la flota de la UNSC del In Amber Clad está dispersa por todo el terreno en una carrera contra el tiempo para recuperar el índice y salir de ahí antes que el parásito lo consuma todo.

Del In Amber Clad sale un Pelican con dirección al campo de batalla.

Dentro del Pelican, un escuadrón de cuatro Marines y sus pilotos se prepara para la incursión el territorio hostil, con la misión de reunir a las tropas dispersas y preparar la evacuación de inmediato.

BLACK: -¡¿Dónde se encuentra Johnson en éste momento?!- Grita un Marine entre los ruidos que provoca el agitar de la nave que viaja a gran velocidad.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -Préguntaré… ¡Stiller! ¡¿Cuál es la posición de Johnson?!- Grita a través de su comunicador.

Los pilotos lo escuchan en la cabina. La nave avanza a toda velocidad al campo de batalla, donde se puede ver a lo lejos una gran cantidad de Ejecutores enfrentando a Tanques Wraith. Los brillantes disparos atraviesan la zona mostrando la intensidad de la refriega que ahí se vive.

STILLER: -¡No ha habido comunicaciones desde hace un rato sargento! ¡Lo siento!- Dice mientras cambia el curso de la nave apuntando hacia el muro principal de la contención.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Ya oyeron! ¡Estamos incomunicados hasta que termine la misión!-. El Sargento voltea a ver a un soldado que se ve temeroso y callado.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡¿Estás bien soldado?!- El Marine reacciona poniéndose firme en su asiento. GONZÁLEZ: -¡Sí señor!-

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Así me gusta! ¡Pronto aseguraremos el índice! ¡Hay que evacuar a todos los soldados que podamos! ¡La situación está perdiendo el control aquí!-

La nave se agita bruscamente empujando a los soldados hacia un lado, pero todos tienen un cinturón de seguridad. ARMENDARIZ: -¡¿Qué sucede?!-

STILLER: -¡Hay señales de evacuación adelante!- Por la ventana del Pelican se observa una columna de humo rojo brillante que se eleva desde el campo de batalla. ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Vamos allá!-

Sobre el terreno, dos Marines están de pie junto a la bengala que suelta humo. Uno de ellos se sostiene la cadera. Está herido.

El Pelican llega hasta ellos y aterriza. De él bajan el Sargento Armendáriz y otro Marine, en posición de combate. El Sargento se acerca a los Marines.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -Sargento Armendáriz de la trigésimo novena- Dice con un saludo militar. BECKER: -Teniente Becker de la vigésimo sexta-

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¿Ésta es toda su sección?- BECKER: -Así es señor, perdimos al resto a manos de esa cosa que nos atacó-. El Sargento Armendáriz lo mira sostener su herida en el costado, mostrándose muy serio. ARMEDÁRIZ: -Vamos, los sacaremos de aquí-

BECKER: -Gracias señor-. El Teniente sube al Pelican, seguido del otro Marine. Armendáriz y su compañero lo abordan y éste despega de inmediato con la compuerta abierta.

En el Pelican, los soldados recién abordados se sientan al fondo. González se acerca a Becker. GONZÁLEZ: -Déjeme ver su herida señor-

El Teniente mira al joven soldado y esboza una ligera sonrisa.

BECKER: -¿Eres médico soldado?-. González se sienta junto a él y toma el botiquín de emergencias que está colgado en la pared del Pelican. GONZÁLEZ: -A éstas alturas ¿quién no lo es señor?-

González Levanta la camisa de Becker, y en el costado de su torso hay una enorme herida parecida a una mordida. Es bastante profunda, pero de alguna manera hay una especie de piel amarillenta cicatrizándola en el interior. González se ve asombrado. No tiene sentido que el Teniente se encuentre tan bien. Voltea a ver su rostro, pero él no aparenta ningún síntoma de desangrado, y su sufrimiento parece ser mínimo. GONZÁLEZ: -Tal vez se sacó la lotería con esa herida- Pensó el soldado.

El Marine rocía un desinfectante sobre la herida, mientras Becker sonríe intentando ocultar el dolor que esto le causa.

El otro Marine recién abordado mira la situación de su jefe. Alguien se acerca a él. TYLER: -¿Todo bien?-. El saludo lo toma por sorpresa.

MATHERS: -Ah, sí. No pasa nada-. Tyler se para frente a él.

TYLER: -¿Necesitas atención médica?-. Dice, mientras señala la otra caja del botiquín de emergencias en la pared.

MATHERS: -No, no… sólo sufrí un rasguño allá abajo-. Levanta la manga de su camisa mostrando un largo rasguño que se extiende desde la muñeca hasta el antebrazo. Tyler lo mira sin mucha sorpresa.

TYLER: -¿Seguro que estás bien?- MATHERS: -Seguro-. Tyler asiente con la cabeza y abre la puerta para entrar en la cabina de los pilotos.

GONZÁLEZ: -Por ahora sólo puedo hacer eso. Pero te atenderán mejor los médicos de la In Amber Clad- BECKER: -Muchas gracias soldado-

Dentro de la cabina, Tyler mira por la ventana, el terreno que recorren los pilotos.

TYLER: -Recibimos más de una docena de S.O.S. desde aquélla dirección, antes del corte de transmisiones. Valdrá la pena ir a revisar-

CARREY: -Así es señor, tan pronto acabemos con ésta área-

Por fuera de la nave, una tropa de Centinels se acerca al Pelican por detrás desde arriba. Dentro de la nave, una alerta suena en la cabina. TYLER: -¡¿Qué sucede?!- STILLER: -¡Nos están siguiendo!-

La nave acelera y Tyler sale de la cabina.

TYLER: -¡Soldados, atentos!-. González toma su rifle de batalla, se levanta de su asiento, rápidamente se pone de pie junto a la compuerta del Pelican y abrocha un arnés de seguridad a la espalda de su uniforme. Lo mismo hace Black tomando su rifle Sniper.

La compuerta se abre y Los demás se colocan sus cinturones de seguridad. Armendáriz se agacha cerca de la salida,y voltea a ver hacia atrás, a Tyler. ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Soldado, sujétame!-

Tyler sujeta de la espalda a Armendáriz. La compuerta termina de abrirse. Los Centinels comienzan a verse a la distancia, descendiendo en altura. ARMENDÁIZ: -¡Abran fuego!-

Black y González comienzan a disparar contra los Centinels. El Pelican se agita bruscamente por la velocidad que lleva. Una curva saca a todos de equilibrio. Armendáriz es lanzado hacia adelante; hacia afuera de la nave, pero Tyler lo sostiene firmemente de la armadura. Black y González siguen disparando. Una colina pasa por fuera a escasos centímetros del Pelican. Los Centinels los siguen a toda velocidad, uno no logra doblar bien en la curva y se impacta, estallando en pedazos.

Dentro de la cabina, los pilotos maniobran para perder a la flota de Centinels tras ellos. Pasan la colina por completo y llegan a una llanura, donde un tanque Wraith está apuntando directo hacia ellos. El miedo invade a los pilotos por sólo unos instantes, cuando el Wraith dispara, e impacta de frente a la cabina del Pelican. Los pilotos sólo pueden cubrir sus rostros con sus manos, y reciben el impacto.

En la parte trasera, todos los Marines resienten el golpe. Black sale volando afuera del Pelican y queda colgando de su arnés de seguridad. Los Centinels abren fuego contra él. Él, distraído, se aferra a su arma y mira los haces de luz pasandole muy de cerca, con lo que reacciona, y de alguna manera logra recuperar la compostura para disparar. Apunta con la mirilla de su Sniper, y de un disparo certero derriba a un Centinel, que cae y se estrella contra el suelo. Alguien tira de su cuerda y lo ayuda a subir al Pelican. Es el Sargento Armendáriz, que lo ayuda a levantarse.

BLACK: -¡Gracias Sargento!- Dice jadeante y agitado.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Buen trabajo soldado!-. Armendáriz mira a los Centinels, que se alejan tomando altura, lo que le parece sospechoso, entonces se dirige velozmente a la cabina.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¿Cuál es la situación?- STILLER: -Daño catastrófico. No podremos continuar con la misión-

El Sargento Armendáriz oculta su enojo apretando los puños.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -Los Centinels se retiraron-. En ese momento los pilotos disminuyen la velocidad. Ambos pilotos se muestran confundidos por eso. CARREY: -Tenemos que volver a la In Am…-

Repentinamente un golpe agita la nave, haciendo ruidos de metal crujiendo y retorciéndose. De la parte trasera se escuchan ruidos de disparos. El Sargento corre rápidamente a ver lo que sucede, y cuando atraviesa esa puerta se encuentra a los Marines abriendo fuego contra una pinza de metal que se asoma por la compuerta abierta del Pelican.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡¿Qué es eso?!-. BECKER: -¡Nos tiene atrapados!-

Por fuera, un Ejecutor tiene prensado al Pelican entre sus grandes pinzas destructoras de vehículos. Los Marines abren fuego contra la pinza.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡A un lado!- Dice con un aire autoritario mientras se acerca a la pinza. -¡Todos a la cabina!- En ese momento, Armendáriz coloca cuatro granadas dentro de una caja de botiquín médico y se acerca al pie de la pinza. Todos miran con temor al Sargento con las granadas y rápidamente entran uno a uno a la cabina de los pilotos.

En la cabina, Stiller y Carrey miran extrañados a los Marines entrando. CARREY: -¡¿De qué se trata?!-. Todos están apretados ahí, pero hacen un espacio, donde entra Armendáriz y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Al cerrar la puerta, una fuerte explosión deja ver un haz de luz que pasa por los bordes de la puerta. Los pilotos se ven atónitos.

Afuera, el Ejecutor perdió una de sus pinzas con el estallido y deja caer al Pelican, precipitándose hacia abajo, hacia la llanura.

Todos dentro de la cabina adoptan posición de choque. González mira el suelo a traves de la ventana ventana, acercándose a gran velocidad. Él cubre sus ojos, y el impacto los lanza a todos en el pequeño espacio.

El Pelican cae de lado sobre una de sus alas, y finalmente cae con la base sobre el suelo.

Uno a uno, los Marines y los pilotos salen de la cabina, mostrando dolor y gimiendo un poco por el choque. Black sale al final, usando su Sniper como muleta.

BLACK: -¡Ah…! Eso dolió-. Armendáriz truena su cuello para quitarse el dolor. ARMENDÁRIZ: -No estuvo tan mal-

Los Marines y los pilotos salen del Pelican estrellado mirando alrededor. BECKER: -Tenemos que formar un perímetro, esto fue casi lo que le pasó a mi unidad- Le dice al Sargento Armendáriz. Él lo mira por un momento sujetarse su herida. El fuerte golpe debió empeorar su situación. ARMENDÁRIZ: -Le tomo la palabra Teniente… ¡Marines, formen un perímetro y busquen una salida!-. El Sargento mira a Mathers doliéndose por la herida en su brazo. –Ustedes quédense aquí. Nuestro médico estará con ustedes-. Dice volteando a ver a González, quien se muestra confundido.

GONZÁLEZ: -¿Médico señor?- ARMENDÁRIZ: -Así es. Nuestro médico provisional-. González sonríe. GONZÁLEZ: -Sí señor-

Los Marines se movilizan hacia las colinas detrás de ellos. González se acerca a Becker.

GONZÁLEZ: -Muy bien señor, será mejor que se recueste-. Becker se acuesta sobre el suelo, sujetándo su estómago. –Usted también debería hacer lo mismo-. Mathers sonríe. MATHERS: -Estoy bien soldado-. El Marine toma su Subfusil de la funda en su cinturón. –Yo me encargo de vigilar la zona-. González asiente con la cabeza, y Mathers comienza a caminar rodeando el Pelican.

BECKER: -No tenemos mucho tiempo. Esa cosa que nos derribó… se retiró por el daño… ¡hugh! Pero volverá-

GONZÁLEZ: -Tranquilo, mis compañeros no tardarán-. González levanta la camisa de Becker y se muestra horrorizado con lo que ve. La herida está completamente cicatrizada. El mismo pedazo de piel amarillenta que lo cubría desde su interior es ahora una costra que sobresale de su estómago. Becker mira la cara de horror de González.

BECKER: -¿Está tan mal?-. González reacciona con el comentario del Teniente. GONZÁLEZ: -No señor… sólo, parece haberse infectado un poco-

Becker sonríe y cierra los ojos. BECKER: -Eres un buen médico. Pero un mal mentiroso-. Ambos ríen un poco. Aunque González no sabe mucho de medicina, es obvio que el Teniente no tiene salvación. Además de ser algo que jamás había visto.

Mathers llega corriendo agachado hasta ellos. MATHERS: -Ahí vienen- Dice en voz baja.

González toma su rifle y se asoma por el Pelican. Al fondo en la llanura hay un nuevo Ejecutor acompañado de un grupo de Centinels. González se oculta y se acerca a los Marines heridos.

GONZÁLEZ: -No podemos hacer nada desde aquí. Hay que alejarse de éste Pelican-. Voltea a ver a Becker, que está tendido en el suelo casi inconsciente. MATHERS: -El Teniente no puede moverse-. El pánico comienza a invadir a González. Él nunca deja a nadie atrás. González comienza a pensar desesperadamente un plan.

Los Centinels se dispersan, acompañados por el Ejecutor, y se acercan al Pelican derribado. Mathers mira con temor a González, quien sigue pensando.

Una sola idea atraviesa su mente. GONZÁLEZ: -Hay que dispersarse. Llamaré la atención de esa cosa grande, y mientras, tú derriba a todos los pequeños que puedas… ¿Necesitas mi arma?- Dice mostrándole su Rifle de Batalla a Mathers. Él toma su Subfusil y niega con la cabeza.

MATHERS: -Estoy bien con ésto… adelante soldado-. Ambos Marines caminan en diferentes direcciones del Pelican.

En el aire, el escuadrón Centinel se acerca al Pelican, cuando de un lado sale González abriendo fuego a los escudos del Ejecutor. Éste se detiene y comienza a apuntarle. González corre hacia un lado alejándose del Pelican y llamando la atención de toda la tropa aérea. Los Centinels comienzan a seguirlo, cuando una serie de disparos impactan contra ellos, y sus escudos los reciben. Todos ellos voltean a ver. Del otro lado del Pelican está Mathers, disparando contra ellos. Con la distracción, el escudo del Ejecutor cae parcialmente por los disparos de González. Los Centinels se movilizan tras Mathers, y el Ejecutor se dirige a González.

Escondido tras el Pelican, Mathers sigue disparando contra los Centinels, pero éstos no se detienen y se acercan más y más. A pocos metros de distancia, comienzan a abrir fuego contra él. Él se oculta.

González corre hasta que el Ejecutor abre fuego con sus torretas. Debido al temor por los disparos, González cambia de dirección, haciendo fallar los disparos de la enorme máquina.

Mathers lanza un rugido de batalla, y lanza una granada que rebota sobre el Pelican. Con el rebote, la granada alcanza a posicionarse en medio de los Centinels que ya están encima sobrevolándolo. La granada estalla deshaciendo su formación, y destruyendo a uno de ellos. Los demás, reciben una lluvia de disparos y dos de ellos pierden sus escudos, lo que hace retroceder a todos una gran distancia. Mathers dispara hasta que los Centinels están bastante lejos de él.

González corre esquivando los disparos del Ejecutor, éste comienza a disparar con los cañones de la parte posterior. El Marine rápidamente cambia de dirección, directo hacia el enemigo, dejando detrás de él cada uno de los estallidos de sus dirparos. Después de la ráfaga, González queda a poca distancia del Ejecutor. Éste apaga sus escudos, apuntando con todas sus armas hacia él directamente. González observa lo que podría ser la última imagen frente a sus ojos. Cuando un disparo de Sniper se impacta directamente contra el Ejecutor, lo que lo hace ladearse un poco. Enseguida, una lluvia de balas cae sobre la máquina, haciendo que ésta encienda sus escudos nuevamente y retroceda. González voltea hacia atrás, y sobre la colina está su escuadrón, abriendo fuego de cobertura.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Muévete!- TYLER: -¡Corre!-. González reacciona, y corre a toda velocidad hacia el Pelican, poniéndose a salvo.

Los Marines siguen disparando desde la colina. Black, con una rodilla en el suelo, no detiene sus ráfagas de Sniper hasta terminarse el cartucho. Lo cambia, y se incorpora.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Vamos!-. Todo el equipo corre hacia el Pelican.

González llega a esconderse tras la nave, junto a Mathers, que en ese momento dispara ya sin apuntar hacia, sólo para mantenerlos alejados.

GONZÁLEZ: -¡Yo te cubro!-. Mathers se oculta tras el Pelican, agachándose en el suelo y González abre fuego contra la tropa de Centinels. Los demás Marines llegan a poyarlos.

BLACK: -¡Te tenemos cubierto!-. El escuadrón de completo dispara contra el enemigo. Los disparos de Black logran derribar a dos Centinels. Armendáriz dispara contra el Ejecutor sin lograr nada debido sus escudos. El ejecutor dispara con sus cañones de mortero. Los Marines miran el resplandor que vuela hacia ellos, y se dispersan para esquivarlo. Pero mientras los disparos vuelan por el aire, Armendáriz logra tomar a Becker por los brazos y lo arrastra rápidamente para ponerlo a salvo. Tyler nota que Mathers está inconsciente pero aún de rodillas y recargado contra el Pelican, y lo tira del brazo, esquivando los disparos con un salto.

El escuadrón está ahora expuesto en el campo de batalla. Los Centinels abren fuego todos al mismo tiempo, mientras los Marines se defienden disparando en medio de la refriega.

Los pilotos se encuentran en la misma situación. Stiller y Carrey cuentan sólo con pistolas Magnum para defenderse. El disparo Haz de un Centinel alcanza a Stiller en el pecho, y cae muerto. Tyler lo mira caer al suelo. TYLER: -¡Stiller cayó!-

Armendáriz se enfurece al oír que uno de sus hombres murió, y derriba a otro Centinel.

BLACK: -¡¿Qué no se retiran nunca?!- TYLER: -¡Son máquinas!-. ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Y de seguro vienen más en camino!-

La pelea parece perdida, Los Marines se ven superados por los Centinels, que los están haciendo retroceder espalda con espalda, y el Ejecutor se acerca acechante. Entonces, al fondo se escucha un extrañoruido, uno tétrico y ensordecedor. Los Centinels dejan de disparar en ese momento, y tanto éstos como el Ejecutor dejan de apuntar a los Marines, apuntando hacia otro lado. Armendáriz no da crédito de lo que ve. ¿Por que esos aparatos detuvieron su ataque?. Los Marines cesan el fuego. Hay un momento de profundo silencio. Todos voltean a ver lo que están viendo los Centinels.

Junto al Pelican, donde habían quedado tendidos Mathers y Becker, hay dos extrañas criaturas de aspecto grotesco pero humanoide. Ambas están de pie en una postura extraña, y a la vez tétrica. Los Marines se muestran asustados y confundidos.

BLACK: -¿Qué es eso?-. El silencio es interrumpido por los disparos de los Centinels. Los Marines son tomados por sorpresa, y reaccionan apuntando a las máquinas, pero ésta vez, éstas disparan contra esas criaturas. Armendáriz voltea a ver al Ejecutor, éste abre fuego con una ráfaga de disparos y de morteros al mismo tiempo contra esos monstruos.

Las criaturas corren a una velocidad sobrehumana, esquivando todos los disparos. Una de ellas salta a una altura increíble, y con su extraño brazo en forma de látigo derriba a un Centinel.

Armendáriz aprovecha la oportunidad.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Marines, retirada!-. El equipo mira al Sargento con extrañeza, y rápidamente corren alejándose del lugar.

En el escape, Armendáriz baja su velocidad, volteando a ver hacia atrás, mirando la extraña escena de aquellas criaturas peleando contra los Centinels y el Ejecutor. Entonces sigue su camino con el resto de la tropa hacia una estructura que se encuentra cruzando la llanura a la distancia.


	2. Zona en Cuarentena El Alzamiento

**ZONA EN CUARENTENA. El ALZAMIENTO**

Armendáriz y sus hombres llegan a salvo hasta la extraña estructura. Todos lucen confundidos, aún más que lo asustados o agitados que podrían estar. GONZÁLEZ: -¿Qué fue eso?-. Armendáriz baja su arma, y de una manera fría y tranquila camina frente a sus soldados.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -Eso soldados, eran Mathers y Becker- Le responde con tranquilidad. González se muestra impactado.

Tyler se asoma a la esquina de la pared, a ver un poco de lo que dejaron atrás. Black se coloca junto a él y mira a través de su Sniper. En el campo de batalla, las criaturas lograron derribar a todos los Centinels que había, y ahora es el Ejecutor el que pelea contra ellos sin poder atinarles debido a su gran velocidad.

BLACK: -¿Qué les pasó?-. ARMENDÁRIZ: -Adelante Marines. Tenemos que buscar una salida de aquí-. Dice el Sargento, que camina tranquilamente pero cauteloso hacia las profundidades de la estructura. El escuadrón lo sigue con algo de duda.

El espacio en la estructura es enorme. Parece un hangar, hay dos ventosas en una pared al fondo. Adelante, el edificio se estrecha, ahí hay una puerta abierta. El Sargento se acerca con cautela. Logra notar a distancia, que la puerta alienígena hay un inhibidor de la UNSC abriéndola. Tyler lo nota también.

TYLER: -Es de los nuestros-. ARMENDÁRIZ: -Así es soldado. Eso quiere decir que ésta área ya había sido despejada por alguna tropa-. Armendáriz se lleva la mano al caso, y presiona el botón del comunicador, pero sólo se oye estática.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -Seguimos incomunicados. Pero no tenemos muchas opciones. Hay que seguir por esa ruta-. TYLER: -Sí señor-. Tyler y González entran por la puerta a inspeccionar. El Sargento, Black y Carrey se quedan afuera vigilando.

Dentro de la estructura, Tyler le habla a González en voz baja.

TYLER: -Antes de que se perdieran todas las comunicaciones…- González lo mira expectante. –Hubo varios escuadrones que reportaban encuentros con hostiles, que no eran Covenant-. Ambos suben por el pasillo hasta una salida y se posicionan uno a cada lado de ésta.

TYLER: -Creo que nos acabamos de encontrar con "esos" hostiles-

GONZÁLEZ: -¿Lo que les pasó a Mathers y Becker?-. Tyler le hace una seña con el dedo para avanzar, indicándole que lo cubra, y avanza a la salida del pasillo. Él avanza, y detrás de lo sigue González, vigilando.

TYLER: -Asumo que ellos ya lo sabían- Dice mientras sube por la rampa, agachado. –...Que se convertirían en esas cosas-. Tyler se detiene mostrándose sorprendido con lo que hay frente a él. González camina hasta él, y también se detiene.

Hay un gran precipicio frente a ellos, y una serie de líneas de góndola a los lados. Siguen los rieles con la vista, hasta que se cortan y siguen con la mirada hasta una entrada gigantesca que cruza el abismo. Ambos están de pie ahí en el borde.

El Sargento y el resto del equipo llegan con ellos.

TYLER: -Señor, parece que hubo góndolas aquí. Debe ser el camino que tomó el Sargento Johnson y su equipo-. Armendáriz mira con sospecha al lado izquierdo, donde hay también una entrada, y el camino lleva a otra estructura idéntica paralela a ellos.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -Y parece que no estuvieron solos- Se pone a pensar por un momento. –Hay que seguirlos-. El equipo se sorprende con lo que dice el Sargento. BLACK: -¡¿Pero cómo señor?!-. El Sargento mira pensativamente hacia arriba, y mira a la In Amber Clad, sobrevolando a la lejanía. De pronto se escucha un zumbido, como el levitar de una nave Covenant. Todos voltean a ver, y de la entrada izquierda del otro lado del abismo sale un Phantom.

Los Marines rápidamente se ocultan y adoptan posición de combate.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -Hay que esperar a Johnson. Nos uniremos a su equipo y veremos la forma de evacuar-

CARREY: -Tenemos que salir de aquí señor- El Phantom comienza a cambiar de dirección, y se posa sobre la estructura paralela a ellos. Todos miran con extrañeza lo que sucede. Del Phantom sale un escuadrón de Brutes que se movilizan rápido.

Repentinamente todos comienzan a recibir un ruido en su radio. Es una transmisión cercana.

BRUTE: -Ghh ghruueghhr- Se escucha con la distintiva voz monstruosa de un Brute. Los Marines se sorprenden al oír esto, pues proviene de una linea de comunicación aliada.

JOHNSON: -¡Suéltame! ¡Devuélveme eso, maldito animal…!- La transmisión se corta, pero ésta última voz más que familiar deja a todos completamente impactados.

GONZÁLEZ: -¡Ese era Johnson!-. Armendáriz, aún sorprendido se pone a pensar por un momento.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -Acaban de dejar a un escuadrón de la muerte Brute justo al lado. No podemos quedarnos aquí. ¡Vamos, vamos!-

Todos se movilizan rápidamente hacia la salida. Por donde entraron.

Black se asoma con la Sniper por la puerta, a la salida del pasillo y enseguida sale. BLACK: -Despejado-. El resto sale detrás de él.

Los Marines se colocan en formación de manera dispersa, vigilando cada esquina. Vuelven al aparente hangar de la estructura y se colocan contra las paredes, ocultándose.

CARREY: -¿Qué opciones tenemos Sargento?-. Armendáriz mira el Pelican caído en el que vinieron.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -No parece haber vehículos ni apoyo cercano. Necesitamos una forma de reparar el Pelican-. CARREY: -Pero señor, yo no sé mucho de ingeniería- ARMENDÁRIZ: -No quiero excusas soldado. Quiero opciones-. El piloto se pone a pensar.

CARREY: -Supongo que la única forma de que se eleve ahora, es reforzando la propulsión. Los motores estaban demasiado dañados por el disparo y el choque-. ARMENDÁRIZ: -Eso me gusta. Necesitamos un motor que eleve ése armatoste del suelo-

BLACK: -¿Y qué tiene en mente señor?-. El Sargento mira a Black esbozando una sonrisa.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -Señores… vamos a cazar a un Ejecutor-. Todos los Marines, aunque sorprendidos, asienten con la cabeza, todos menos Carrey. Él es sólo un piloto. No tiene la clase de entrenamiento necesario para un combate a esa escala como están acostumbrados los Marines.

CARREY: -Señor…-. ARMENDÁRIZ: -Piloto Carrey… el día de hoy eres un Marine de la UNSC, y quiero que actúes como tal-

Armendáriz de asoma por una esquina y mira al mismo Ejecutor de antes, sobrevolando la zona. ARMENDÁRIZ: -Necesitamos uno de esos aparatos lo más completo posible-

En el aire, el Ejecutor vigila la zona. No aparenta haber ningún peligro ahí, y comienza a retirarse. Cuando se da la vuelta, un disparo de Sniper le impacta por detrás. La máquina se detiene en su salida, se da la vuelta, hace un acercamiento visual al origen del ataque, y dentro de la estructura a lo lejos está Black sonriendo y saludándo.

El Ejecutor se dirige hacia él. Junto a Black llega Carrey apuntando de manera temblorosa al enemigo con su Magnum. Black le da un golpecito en el hombro para alentarlo, y él, temerosamente abre fuego. Los disparos de la Magnum no surten ningún efecto sobre el imponente escudo del Ejecutor, y éste sigue acercándose casi atraído por el fuego tan insignificante del Marine.

Encima de una base elevada de la estructura, Armendáriz y el resto de sus hombres preparan una emboscada contra el enemigo. Ellos esperan agachados a que se acerque lo suficiente para abordarlo.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -Estén listos soldados. Los que logren subir a él, quiero que tomen sus cuchillos y corten todos los cables que puedan. Abran el metal si pueden, pero quiero a esa cosa fuera de combate y que sea útil para volar ¿entendido?- Dice en voz baja.

GONZÁLEZ: -Sí señor-. Los demás asienten.

El Ejecutor se acerca cada vez más a la trampa. Carrey se nota cada vez más nervioso. Y parado junto a él está Black, quien ríe tranquilamente al ver el nerviosismo de su compañero piloto.

A escasos metros de la emboscada al Ejecutor. Un verde disparo de Carabina impacta desde atrás al objetivo. Éste se detiene y se gira, retrocediendo de la trampa que le tendían los Marines. Black y Carrey se mueven poniéndose a cubierto mientras que el Ejecutor se aleja de ellos disparando una ronda de morteros hacia la zona de donde lo atacaron.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡¿Qué sucedió?!-. Black se asoma, y a través de la mira de la Sniper, mira a un Elite de armadura blanca asomándose a la distancia con una Carabina, apuntando al Ejecutor.

BLACK: -¡Señor, son los Elites!-. El Sargento se enfurece notoriamente. ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Maldición! ¡Prepárense para el ataque!- Los Marines se movilizan por la estructura.

El Ejecutor dispara sus morteros contra el Elite. Éste sale corriendo de su escondite esquivando los disparos. El Ejecutor acelera hacia él, y el Elite se detiene, esperando el siguiente ataque. Pero en vez de ser uno del Ejecutor, un disparo de Rifle pasa zumbando junto a su cabeza. El Elite mira confundido hacia la estructura a la lejanía, de donde vino el disparo. Logra distinguir a un grupo de humanos escondidos ahí.

El Elite gruñe de enojo, y se aleja hacia atrás. Los Marines abren fuego contra el Ejecutor por detrás.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Sigan hay que llamar su atención!-. El Ejecutor se da la vuelta y dispara su extraña ráfaga color rojo contra ellos. González mira con una sonrisa, cómo el Ejecutor se dirige hacia ellos. Cuando nota que detrás de él, corriendo a toda velocidad, viene el Elite. GONZÁLEZ: -¡Ahí está de nuevo!-

El Elite llega hasta el Ejecutor y salta ágilmente sobre él. Una vez encima. Activa su espada energética, y con ella abre la placa metálica de la estructura de la máquina. Jala una serie de cables, cortando unos y cruzando otros.

El Ejecutor comienza a moverse erráticamente. Armendáriz mira con gran sorpresa cómo aquél Elite está tomando el control de esa cosa. Segundos más tarde, el Ejecutor vuelve a estabilizarse, y apunta directamente hacia ellos.

El Elite, montando la máquina los mira desde lejos con un notorio y profundo odio. Le da la vuelta a la máquina y comienza a alejarse.

El Sargento mira furioso al Elite, escapando con su objetivo.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Abran fuego!-. Armendáriz dispara desenfrenadamente contra el Ejecutor vaciando su cartucho. El resto del equipo miran confundidos al Sargento, mientras él recarga otro cartucho y vuelve a abrir fuego. En ese momento los Marines lo acompañan con una ráfaga directa al enemigo que se aleja volando. Rifles de batalla, Sniper, Subfusil, y hasta incluso Magnum se descargan sobre la parte posterior del Ejecutor. Éste comienza a perder el control y su altura. El Elite salta de la máquina antes que ésta se precipite al suelo y rueda por el piso. El Ejecutor se estrella. Los Marines cesan el fuego. Hay un breve momento de silencio, y luego una explosión.

El Ejecutor estalla en pedazos ante los ojos del Elite, que se levanta del suelo. Los humanos han derribado su escape.

Armendáriz no está orgulloso de lo que sucedió. Pero era preferible destruirlo que dejarlo en manos del enemigo. Sus soldados lo miran aún confundidos.

TYLER: -¿Señor?-. Armendáriz levanta la mano, acallando al Marine. ARMENDÁRIZ: -Hay que eliminar a ese Elite-, Dice mientras sale caminando de la estructura cautelosamente. Los Marines están extrañados del comportamiento del Sargento.

El Elite camina cautelosamente hacia la izquierda, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al humano que camina hacia él, y activa su espada de modo desafiante.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -Así que querías llevarte "nuestra nave" ¿no?- Le dice al Elite en un tono burlón. El Elite se muestra serio y preparado para atacar.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -Estás acabado animal- El Elite mira por sobre el hombro de Armendáriz, a Black, apuntándole con su Sniper. Black apunta directamente a la cabeza a través de la mira telescópica.

El Elite se detiene. El Sargento hace lo mismo, a unos metros de él.

GONZÁLEZ: -Vamos- Dice en voz baja mientras se incorpora y avanza para apoyar al Sargento. Los demás lo siguen. Black se queda ahí, con el blanco en la mira. Con un ojo mira al Elite a través del lente. Abre el otro ojo y mira al Sargento, que le hace una seña muy discreta con los dedos.

Black se dispone a apretar el gatillo, cuando el Elite comienza a correr hacia un lado. Los Marines abren fuego. Black intenta seguir al objetivo con la mira, pero el Elite es muy rápido. Armendáriz abre fuego, el Elite arremete contra él. Con una maniobra rápida, el Sargento se deja caer hacia atrás, haciendo que el Elite se lleve sólo su casco en la mano. El Elite sigue su carrera, nota que sólo lleva el casco del humano y lo tira al suelo. Los Marines detienen su ataque, esto desconcierta al Elite, que sigue corriendo. Vuelve su mirada y se topa de frente con González, quien lo recibe con una embestida con el hombro. El Elite se detiene bruscamente por el choque y González sale volando hacia atrás perdiendo su rifle, que sale volando varios metros más.

El Elite hecha un rápido vistazo a los Marines, que aún no abren fuego contra él, y rápidamente salta hacia adelante sobre González. Los Marines disparan al ver movimiento, pero el Elite toma al soldado de los hombros y con un giro sobre el suelo, vuelve a ponerse de pie, levantando a González y usándolo como escudo.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Alto al fuego!-. Todos dejan de disparar. El Elite vuelve a activar su espada y la coloca cobre el cuello de González. Hay silencio. Los soldados apuntan al Elite, pero nadie se atreve a disparar con González en medio.

El Sargento oculta su enojo. Pensativo, busca la manera de librar al soldado. El Elite da unos pasos hacia atrás. Los Marines dan un paso adelante, el Elite les responde con un gruñido, y acercando la espada aún más al cuello del soldado. Esto hace que los Marines se detengan.

Cautelosamente, el Elite sigue caminando hacia atrás con su rehén. Los Marines no pueden hacer más que apuntarle con sus armas.

Ya retrocedidos varios metros. El Sargento se aproxima con cautela a Black. ARMENDÁRIZ: -¿Qué me dices soldado? ¿Crees poder darle?-

BLACK: -No lo sé señor. No muestra la cabeza, y no quiero arriesgarme a dispararle en el cuerpo-. El Sargento aprieta los dientes.

TYLER: -¿Qué podemos hacer señor?-. ARMENDÁRIZ: -Bueno, algo es seguro. No vamos a dejar que se lleve a González tras esas colinas-

Justo en medio de los Marines y el Elite, un disparo se impacta en el campo. Los Marines reaccionan sorprendidos. El Elite se distrae por el estallido. González aprovecha la oportunidad, y se libra de él con una maniobra, y se tira al suelo.

GONZÁLEZ: -¡Ahora!-. Los Marines abren fuego contra el Elite. Éste es tomado por sorpresa, y recibe una ola de disparos que se impactan contra sus escudos sin poder defenderse. Justo cuando los Marines creen tener al Elite neutralizado, una serie de estallidos misteriosos como el primero, caen del cielo bloqueando su visión. El Elite retrocede y se cubre mirando la fuente de los disparos. Los Marines hacen lo mismo. Y en el cielo a la distancia, una oleada completa de Centinels se aproxima acompañados por dos Ejecutores.

Los Marines están sorprendidos. No hay manera de pelear contra esa cantidad de enemigos. Por su parte el Elite, aprovecha la distracción para escapar, y corre. González lo ve escapando, se levanta del suelo, y corre tras de él. GONZÁLEZ: -¡Ven acá!-

Los disparos de mortero de los Ejecutores comienzan a bañar del campo. BLACK: -¡Nos están buscando!- El Sargento mira hacia otra dirección aún más sorprendido.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Negativo soldado! ¡No vienen tras nosotros!-. Todos voltean a ver al decir esto el Sargento.

Del otro lado del campo. Sobre unas montañas elevadas, una gran horda de esas extrañas criaturas; parecidas a lo que se convirtieron Mathers y Becker, surge de la cima de las montañas, y con saltos zurearles brincan hasta la llanura desde una caída de más de diez metros. Por la distracción que esto les ocasiona, una serie de disparos de mortero cae sobre la posición de los Marines. Los destellos cegadores de los estallidos no dejan ver lo que sucede, y los Marines simplemente corren a ciegas buscando ponerse a salvo.

Tyler sale corriendo a refugiarse en la estructura. Armendáriz se tira al suelo y se cubre la cabeza buscando a sus soldados con la mirada, pero no ve nada más que destellos. De entre los estallidos sale Carrey corriendo hacia él. CARREY: -¡Señor! ¡Le dieron a Black!-. Armendáriz se pone de pie rápidamente. Los disparos comienzan a disiparse. Busca por el suelo, y ve a Black tirado con la espalda bañada en sangre.

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Vamos!-. El Sargento y el piloto corren hacia el soldado caído y se agachan junto a él. CARREY: -¡¿Está respirando?!-. El Sargento coloca su oído en la espalda de Black, aún empapando su cabeza con sangre, pero no oye nada. Enseguida, voltea a ver la horda de criaturas que se dirige hacia donde ellos están. Carrey mira al batallón Centinel que viene por la otra dirección, y voltea a ver al sargento con miedo. CARREY: -¡¿Señor?!- Dice con un notorio terror en la voz.

Armendáriz intenta escuchar algo. Una mínima señal de vida de Black, pero los disparos y estallidos a su alrededor son aturdidores. Levanta la cabeza y voltea a ver a Carrey. ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡No oigo nada!- CARREY: -¡Entonces vámonos de aquí!-. Armendáriz toma de los brazos a Black y lo levanta del suelo. ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Hay que sacarlo de aquí! CARREY: -¡¿Qué?!-.

El impacto de las dos tropas, los Centinels y los Flood no se tarda en darse, a una distancia peligrosamente cercana. Carrey sólo quiere escapar de ahí. CARREY: -¡Señor! ¡Está muerto!-

ARMENDÁRIZ: -¡Eso no es una certeza!- Dice mientras se pone de pie cargando a Black. -¡Un soldado nunca deja atrás a un compañero!-

Carrey, más que aterrado. Mira por un instante a Black, y luego al Sargento. Se arma de valor, y lo ayuda a cargar a su compañero caído. Entre ambos cargan a Black por los brazos, y corren lo más rápido posible hacia una gruta que está cerca de la montaña de donde vienen las criaturas, poniéndose a salvo dentro.

González persigue al Elite, que escapa hacia las montañas adyacentes. Quien más que de la amenaza humana, escapa de la guerra que está por librarse entre Centinels y Flood.

El Elite entra en una grieta montañosa al final de la llanura, y es seguido por González. El Elite sigue su carrera hasta que la grieta se despeja un poco. Entonces se detiene de manera brusca. El Marine mira sorprendido al Elite detenerse, y se detiene también.

Tras un momento de estar inmóvil, el Elite se da la vuelta, encarando al Marine. Él se asusta.

RTAS 'VADUM: -Maldito humano-. González se sorprende al oír al Elite hablando su idioma.

GONZÁLEZ: -No te tengo miedo "Elite"-. Rtas 'Vadum se enfurece. En ese momento, una serie de Flood de la forma portadora, caminan por los bordes superiores de la montaña y se dejan caer muy cerca de donde están González y Rtas 'Vadum. Ambos saltan con una maniobra evasiva, esquivando a esas criaturas. Un instante después de caer, estallan una tras otra. González respira aliviado, voltea a ver al Elite junto a él, pero éste sale corriendo. Confundido, González voltea a ver a las criaturas que acaban de estallar. De ellas comienzan a salir pequeños seres con forma parecida a las cebollas. González no puede evitar sentirse asustado por esas cosas, pues, hicieron huir a un Elite. Se levanta rápidamente del suelo, y escapa por donde el Elite lo hizo.

La grieta se expande, y afuera hay un claro donde a la distancia, Rtas 'Vadum corre escapando. González corre tras él.

GONZÁLEZ: -¡Vuelve aquí!-. Dice, mientras con furia comienza a acelerar su paso. González logra lo que parece imposible, alcanzar a Rtas 'Vadum en su carrera. A menos de un metro de él, González salta abalanzándose en sobre su espalda y lo derriba. Ambos ruedan por el suelo, y el Marine termina sobre el Elite.

GONZÁLEZ: -¡Escucha animal! ¡Me vas a decir…!-. Antes de que termine de hablar, Rtas 'Vadum se pone de pie, sujetándolo por el cuello, y activando su espada energética. Rtas 'Vadum coloca el filo de su espada justo frente a la cabeza del humano mientras lo asfixia con la otra mano.

RTAS 'VADUM: -Ahora morirás-. A punto de clavarle su espada en la cabeza, Rtas 'Vadum nota una sonrisa en la cara del humano y se detiene sorprendido. González sonríe aún más al ver el repentino cambio en el ánimo del Elite. Él mira hacia abajo y el Elite también. En el puño de González hay una granada de fragmentación activada. GONZÁLEZ: -Si la suelto… nos mando a los dos al infierno- Dice con dificultad para hablar debido a la mano que lo estrangula. -¿Tú crees en el infierno?- Dice amenazante.

Rtas 'Vadum lo suelta dejándolo caer de pie en el piso. González decide que es el momento para hacerlo hablar.

GONZÁLEZ: -¿Ahora quieres hablar?-. Rtas 'Vadum desactiva su espada. –Tú vendrás con migo hasta nuevo aviso-. En un leve descuido, Rtas 'Vadum lanza una patada a la mano que sostiene la granada y la manda a volar varios metros lejos. La granada cae dentro de un cráter en el suelo y estalla. González es tomado por sorpresa. Rtas 'Vadum le lanza un golpe, pero él lo bloquea con ambos brazos. Enseguida, González da un salto hacia atrás, haciendo distancia con el Elite. Rtas 'Vadum se prepara para otro enfrentamiento, cuando un fuerte chillido hace retumbar el lugar. Ambos detienen su pelea debido a lo imponente y aterrador de ese ruido. Voltean a ver a todos lados buscando su origen, y por encima de los bordes de las montañas que les rodean se asoman gran cantidad de Flood en su forma de combate. Extrañamente parecidos a los Sangheili, o Elites, según los conoce González.

Rtas 'Vadum le da la espalda por completo al Marine. González hace lo mismo. Las criaturas saltan precipitándose al suelo. Caen de pie y comienzan a correr hacia ellos. Rtas 'Vadum activa su espada. González toma una granada y la arroja contra un grupo de Flood, haciéndolos pedazos. Rtas 'Vadum despedaza a uno de un tajo, detrás de éste llegan dos más. Él retrocede tomando impulso, y da un salto sobre los Flood y arrojándoles una granada de plasma. Los Flood se detienen viéndo volar al Elite sobre ellos, enseguida se dan cuenta que uno tiene una granada pegada en la pierna, corren un par de pasos y estallan. Un Flood corre hacia González preparándose a dar un latigazo, y él lo esquiva con un giro a la derecha. El Flood sigue de largo, cargando contra el Elite.

GONZÁLEZ: -¡Atento!-. Rtas 'Vadum reacciona al grito del Marine, y recibe al Flood con un tajo de su espada, con lo que lo corta por mitad. La situación parece tranquila ahora, entonces varios Flood de la forma portadora salen de la grieta de donde ellos venían, y ambos, González y Rtas 'Vadum salen corriendo de ahí, donde continúa la grienta entre las montañas. Entran a la siguiente zona angosta alejándose de los Flood.

Dentro de la grieta, un Flood Sangheili cae justo enfrente de Rtas 'Vadum. Él se detiene desconcertado. El Flood le da una patada en el torso que lo tira al suelo. Se prepara para dar un latigazo sobre el Elite, y repentinamente llega González con una embestida, lanzando al Flood al suelo. Luego, él sigue de largo, saca su cuchillo mientras corre, y cae encima del Flood, clavándoselo en la cabeza. Rtas 'Vadum mira al Marine pelear encima del Flood. Nunca creyó que un humano le salvaría la vida. Y que lo estuviera defendiendo como lo haría un hermano Sangheili. González termina con el Flood, se levanta del suelo y se acerca con el cuchillo en la mano hacia Rtas 'Vadum. Él mira al humano acercarse con un arma hacia él. Docenas de escenarios invaden su mente, todos menos el que está por suceder. González guarda su cuchillo y le extiende la mano para levantarse. Confundido, Rtas 'Vadum lo toma de la mano, y con algo de dificultad, el pequeño humano logra ayudar a levantarse al Elite, que lo supera por mucho en peso y en tamaño. González se sacude las vísceras del Flood del uniforme. Rtas 'Vadum lo mira ahora sin odio. El humano frente a él no es ahora un enemigo. Él, como el resto de su gente, tiene ahora a un nuevo rival del que debe encargarse.

RTAS 'VADUM: -Humano-. González lo mira confundido, le está dirijiéndo la palabra. –Busca tu camino-. El Marine se queda de pie, mirando extrañado al Elite, entonces, él comienza a trepar por los muros montañosos hasta llegar arriba, y se aleja de ahí corriendo. A González no le queda de otra mas que seguir el consejo del Elite, y seguir su camino.

Varios minutos más tarde. González llega al final de la grieta. La zona por fin se despeja. Hay un gran campo destruido, con claros signos de batalla. Armas Covenant tiradas en el suelo, llamas saliendo de algunas paredes destrozadas, y hasta un tanque Scorpion intacto con el motor encendido en medio del campo. Esto hace confundir a González, además, nota que no hay ningún cadáver, ni de humanos ni de Covenant en toda la zona.

Repentinamente escucha un ruido. ANISTON: -¡Shhh!-. González voltea. Tras un gran pedazo de metal retorcido está una Marine escondida y agachada. Ella le hace señas para que se agache. González, confundido, se agacha y camina hacia ella.

GONZÁLEZ: -¿Qué sucede?- Dice en voz baja.

ANISTON: -Tienes suerte de que no te mataran soldado-

GONZÁLEZ: -No te lo imaginas… Marine de andado González, de la Trigésimo novena- ANISTON: -Teniente Aniston, de la décimo sexta- GONZÁLEZ: -¿Cuál es la situación?- ANISTON: -Ese tanque Scorpion nos tiene acorralados-. González se asoma, y mira al tanque inmóvil. GONZÁLEZ: -Parece vacío-. ANISTON: -Pues no lo está. Se está moviendo de una manera muy lenta. Hace quince minutos no estaba en esa posición, sino treinta grados más a la derecha-. González se ve confundido. GONZÁLEZ: -¿Estás segura?- ANISTON: -Absolutamente. Mi compañero, el soldado Crowe, se encuentra sobre aquella colina. El más mínimo movimiento llamará su atención y nos volará en pedazos-

Gonzáles se asoma, y ve a un Marine escondiéndose sobre una colina de escombros, acostado, y con una Lanza Cohetes en sus manos. El comunicador de ambos suena. CROWE: -¿Hola? ¿Me recibes?-. Anitson contesta.

ANISTON: -Adelante Crowe ¿qué sucede?- CROWE: -¿Quién es tu amigo?-. González contesta en su comunicador. GONZÁLEZ: -Hola Marine ¿Qué sucede?-

CROWE: -Ah, no mucho. Hace un momento un idiota se apareció en medio del campo y casi echa a perder más de cuarenta minutos de vigilancia-. González se molesta por el comentario.

GONZÁLEZ: -¿Y entonces qué tenemos?-. CROWE: -Hace una hora fuimos interceptados por un Wraith. Lo extraño es que no parecía interesado en nosotros. Derribó nuestro Pelican y se marchó- González mira un Pelican en llamas que está sobre una colina más alejada. –El Scorpion resistió. Pero antes de que pudiéramos tomarlo, alguien lo tomó y comenzó a dispararnos. Perdimos al resto del equipo en el ataque… ¡malditos Elites!- Dice por el comunicador. González se asoma e intenta ver al conductor del Scorpion.

GONZÁLEZ: -No creo que sea un Elite ahí dentro-. La Marine se muestra sorprendida. ANISTON: -¿Y entonces qué crees que es?-

CROWE: -Sí, dinos genio- Dice por el comunicador. De la cabina logra verse un tentáculo aromarse. González descubre de qué se trata. GONZÁLEZ: -Son "esas" cosas de nuevo- ANISTON: -¿Qué cosas?- Ella se asoma un poco.

GONZÁLEZ: -¿Acaso no recibieron esas transmisiones?- CROWE: -Llevamos más de una hora incomunicados ¿tú qué crees?- Dice por el comunicador. GONZÁLEZ: -Varias unidades reportaron contacto con "esas" cosas. No son Covenant, y entran en combate contra todos, hasta con los Centinels. Mi unidad se topó con ellos… no sé dónde están ahora-

Aniston parece intrigada. GONZÁLEZ: -Recomiendo que nos retiremos lo antes posible. Será mejor no tener contacto con esa cosa-

CROWE: -¿De qué hablas? No vamos a andar por ahí a pie. Necesitamos ese tanque- González echa un vistazo a Crowe sobre la colina. GONZÁLEZ: -Si tienes munición, dispara. Acaba con esa cosa-

CROWE: -Sí claro- Dice por el comunicador. El tanque empieza a moverse otra vez. ANISTON: -¡Abajo!- Dice en voz baja. Ella, González y Crowe se ocultan.

ANISTON: -Se mueve otra vez. Debió haber visto algo-. En el aire, un Centinel se acerca a la zona por sobre las montañas. El Scorpion apunta con su cañón, y dispara, haciéndolo volar en pedazos.

CROWE: -¡Maldición! ¡Ahora atraerá a más de esas cosas!-

GONZÁLEZ: -¡Hay que irse!-. ANISTON: -Silencio Marine de andado- Dice la Teniente mientras vigila los movimientos del Scorpion. –Parece que ya se calmó-. El Scorpion se detiene por unos instantes. Enseguida comienza a apuntar hacia la posición de González y Aniston. Ambos se asustan. CROWE: -¡Teniente! ¡Tienen que salir de ahí!- Dice por el comunicador. –¡Yo los cubro!-. ANISTON: -¡Negativo soldado! ¡Guarda posición! Puede que no nos haya visto-. El Scorpion acerca su cañón cada vez más hacia donde ellos están ocultos. CROWE: -Esto no luce bien Teniente… voy a llamar su atención-. Al decir esto, Aniston voltea a ver la colina donde está él. Crowe se levanta del suelo, y agachado, apunta con el Lanza Cohetes hacia el tanque. ANISTON: -¡Soldado!-. Crowe hace un disparo y éste vuela por el aire hasta impactarse contra el Scorpion. Éste detiene el movimiento de su cañón. Crowe se pone de pie.

CROWE: -¡Vamos¡ ¡Te estoy esperando!-. González se pone de pie. GONZÁLEZ: -¡Vámonos Teniente!-. ANISTON: -¡Crowe!-. El Marine Crowe levanta su imponente arma en el aire, llamando la atención del Scorpion, que comienza a mover su cañón hacia él. González se muestra más impaciente. GONZÁLEZ: -¡Teniente!-. ANISTON: -¡Crowe!-

Crowe carga otro disparo de Cohete. CROWE: -¡Váyanse de aquí!- Les grita mientras carga su arma. Termina de cargar su arma, y apunta con ella al tanque. CROWE: -Hasta aquí llegaste-. En ese momento él lanza otro disparo. Cuando vuela por el aire, un Flood de combate Sangheili, salta justo antes de que éste se impacte con el objetivo. El Flood recibe el impacto, volando en pedazos. Crowe no puede creer lo que sucedió. CROWE: -¡Aniston! ¡Vete de aquí!-. ANISTON: -¡Olvidalo! ¡No!-. CROWE: -¡Marine de andado! ¡Pónla a salvo!-

GONZÁLEZ: -Entendido señor-. González intenta jalar a la Teniente para llevársela de ahí. ANISTON: -¡Suéltame!- Grita, resistiéndose a que la lleven. El Scorpion apunta directamente hacia Crowe, que está de pie y sin munición, encima de la colina. Un profundo suspiro con un aire de paz entra por los pulmones del Marine.

CROWE: -Te amo Jenn…- El tanque dispara. El Marine desaparece en medio de una gran bola de fuego y humo, que son acompañados por los escombros de la explosión. ANISTON: -¡Nooo…!-. González lucha desesperadamente para cargar a la Teniente, que grita angustiada al ver morir a Crowe. Con dificultad, González logra cargar a Aniston sobre su hombro, y se la lleva del area de peligro. Ella no deja de gritar, mientras intenta desesperadamente ir hacia esa colina donde vió desaparecer al soldado. González carga a la Teniente escalando entre rocas hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña, escapando de ahí.

Pasados ya varios minutos desde aquél terrible trauma, González y Aniston caminan sobre el terreno montañoso, sin un rumbo fijo. La Teniente se ve desanimada y al borde de la rendición. González mira hacia atrás, y nota el desconsuelo en la cara de Aniston. No sabe exactamente lo que sucedió allá atrás, o qué clase de relación tenían Aniston y el difunto Crowe. Pero hasta un soldado entiende de emociones. González coloca su mano sobre la espalda de la Teniente para consolarla, y su reacción es completamente inesperada para el Marine. Sobre todo después de aquél desplante de fuerza e ira de hace unos minutos. Ella acepta el consuelo de González, reclinándose sobre su pecho mientras caminan. González se muestra confundido por un momento. Pero ese instante le recuerda todo aquello que dejó atrás cuando se enlistó a la UNSC. Toda esa paz, y su antigua vida.

La caminata continúa hasta una colina más elevada. González la escala, ayudándo a la aún afligida Teniente a subir. Al llegar a la cima, se puede ver a la distancia a la In Amber Clad, sobrevolando el terreno. En la mente de ambos hay un poco de esperanza y continúan ahora con más ánimo para recorrer la gran distancia que los separa de ser rescatados. En el aire se ven varias naves Phantom inspeccionando el terreno. GONZÁLEZ: -Buscan sobrevivientes-. Uno de los Phantoms se acerca peligrosamente hacia ellos. Rápidamente se esconden tras una roca. El Phantom pasa de largo.

GONZÁLEZ: -Hay que conseguir un vehículo-. Adelante, cruzando una zanja, hay una serie de Ghosts encimados. Todos parecen inservibles. GONZÁLEZ: -Hay que ir a revisar- Dice dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Al llegar a los vehículos, su sospecha era cierta. Ninguno era útil para usarse. Comienzan a escucharse disparos a la lejanía. La Teniente reacciona. González mira hacia la colina detrás de la que provienen esos ruidos. GONZÁLEZ: -No hay que arriesgarnos. Vamos-. Ambos se alejan de ahí.

Bajan por una colina. Adelante hay una grieta profunda. Aniston pasa primero y la brinca. González la sigue y brinca la grieta, pero una mano lo toma por sorpresa desde el tobillo, y cae al suelo.

GONZÁLEZ: -¡Es una trampa!-. Aniston corre a ayudar al soldado, lo sujeta de las manos y tira con gran fuerza. Gonzáles se libra. De la grieta surge un Brute, armado con un Spiker.

BRUTE: -¡Ghragrgh!-. Ambos Marines levantan las manos en rendición. El Brute los observa con cautela. Aniston mira a su alrededor con los ojos. No hay nadie más. ANISTON: -Éste Brute está sólo- Le dice en voz baja a González. Él se da cuenta entonces. El Brute mira hablar a la Teniente, y gruñe.

BRUTE: -¡Ghraahh!- Grita de manera intimidadora. Los Marines se tranquilizan. Buscan una manera de atacarlo. Después de todo, no tiene refuerzos. Un zumbido se escucha acercarse. El ruido se acrecienta. Es una nave Phantom, que viene hacia su posición. La nave se estaciona justo por encima de ellos. BRUTE: -He he he-. Hace una muy notoria risilla. Los humanos ya son sus presas. De pronto, El Phantom abre fuego, los Marines se cubren asustados. Pero los disparos no son para ellos. Éstos caen sobre el Brute. El Brute, confundido, comienza a disparar hacia arriba pero sin éxito. Entonces muere bajo la lluvia de disparos. El Phantom se sitúa justo encima de ambos Marines. Ellos lo miran asombrados. Se activa el ascensor gravitatorio, y comienza a elevarlos hacia su interior.

González y Aniston entran al Phantom. Se ven confundidos. Miran a su alrededor, y en la nave hay un grupo de Elites. No se ven muy amigables. Ellos gruñen y miran con odio a los humanos. De la parte posterior surge un Elite con armadura blanca. Aniston está más que confundida. González reconoce al Elite, es Rtas 'Vadum. El mismo Elite que había perseguido antes, y con quien combatió contra aquellas extrañas criaturas. Rtas 'Vadum se acerca a ellos. La Teniente lo mira con ejono. ANISTON: -¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-. González la sujeta del brazo intentando calmarla. Rtas 'Vadum los mira a ambos fijamente. RTAS 'VADUM: -Tengo una deuda contigo humano- Le dice a González. La Teniente lo mira confundida. González se muestra intrigado. GONZÁLEZ: -¿Y qué es lo que harás?-. Rtas 'Vadum se da la vuelta y le habla al piloto del Phantom. RTAS 'VADUM: -¡Ghiard humdrum!- Le grita al piloto en un idioma desconocido. Éste acelera. Rtas 'Vadum se vuelve hacia los humanos.

RTAS 'VADUM: -Voy a ponerlos a salvo. Eso es todo lo que haré por ustedes-. González está inquieto por la situación. –Los llevaré hasta donde sus aliados de reúnen-. ANISTON: -¿Cómo sé que no nos matarán? RTAS 'VADUM: -Ustedes humanos, ya no son nuestro enemigo… por ahora-. Ambos Marines se confunden por ese comentario.

El Phantom llega hasta la base de una colina y se detiene.

En el interior, Rtas 'Vadum se aleja y activa el ascensor.

RTAS 'VADUM: -Aquí es donde saldo mi deuda-. El ascensor gravitatorio desciende a los Marines afuera del Phantom.

En el exterior, Aniston y González son dejados en el medio de una llanura. Miran a su alrededor, y en la cima de una colina hay un Warthog. El Phantom comienza a alejarse, elevándose hasta perderse de vista.

Aniston mira intrigada a González. ANISTON: -¿De qué se trató eso?- González se pone nervioso. GONZÁLEZ: -Ammm… ¡Mira, un Warthog!- Dice, comenzando a caminar hacia el vehículo. Aniston se molesta.

ANISTON: -¡Respóndeme soldado!-. González camina hacia el Warthog, y a unos metros de llegar a él, una bala se impacta contra el suelo, a unos centímetros de su bota. Él y Aniston se detienen sorprendidos. GONZÁLEZ: -¿Qué fue eso?-. La Teniente reconoce el tipo de disparo, Ella y González levantan las manos. ANISTON: -Fue una de nuestras armas-. Ella mira alrededor, pero no ve a nadie, sólo rocas y kilómetros de llanura. ANISTON: -¡Alto al fuego! ¡Soy la Teniente Aniston, de la decimo sexta división! ¡¿Quién está ahí?!-. De detrás de una roca se asoma un SCDO, apuntándoles con una Sniper.

GRYLLS: -¡No se mueva Teniente!-. De detrás de otra roca sale un Marine, apuntándoles con un Subfusil. Y de una trinchera se levanta otra Marine, que les apunta con una escopeta.

ANISTON: -¡Bajen sus armas! ¡No hay amenaza!-. El SCDO se acerca unos pasos hacia ellos. GRYLLS: -¡Eso dice usted! ¡¿Pero qué hacían ambos en una nave del Covenant?!-. Aniston y González se miran mutuamente.

ANISTON: -¡Les explicaremos! ¡Pero bajen sus armas!-. La Marine que les apunta voltea a ver al Marine del Subfusil.

HARGITAY: -¿Tú qué dices?-

LAURIE: -Ah… a mí me parecen bien-. La Marine baja su arma.

HARGITAY: -Está bien-. El SCDO y el otro Marine bajan sus armas. Aniston y González bajan sus manos. Los Marines se les acercan. GRYLLS: -Lo lamento Teniente, pero ya no se puede confiar uno en estas áreas- Dice mientras la saluda con la mano en la frente. Aniston sonríe. ANISTON: -Está bien soldado... Éste es el Marine de andado González, de la trigésimo novena-. González lo saluda. –Estamos buscando la forma de llegar a la In Amber Clad-

GRYLLS: -Me temo que no es tan sencillo Teniente. Verá, nuestro equipo fue derribado apenas Salió de la nave. El cielo está lleno de esos Centinels. Logramos aterrizarla a salvo aquí. Pero cuando hicimos el Perímetro, alguien simplemente entró al Pelican y se lo llevó. No tenemos idea de quién o de qué fue-. Aniston se queda pensativa un momento, y mira al SCDO con detenimiento. ANISTON: -Creí que ya no teníamos SCDOs con nosotros. Grylls ríe un poco. GRYLLS: -Pues, usted está hablando con el último SCDO de la In Amber Clad- ANISTON: -Ya veo. Entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí escondidos?-. GRYLLS: -Esperamos el transporte para evacuar. Recibimos una señal hace como una hora. Pero perdimos el contacto por radio de inmediato. No sabemos si siguen por aquí-. González se acerca al SCDO. GONZÁLEZ: -Señor-. Grylls lo mira con extrañeza. –Yo soy del escuadrón de evacuación-. El SCDO y los otros dos Marines se sorprenden. –Fuimos derribados y ahora soy el único sobreviviente de mi equipo-. Todos guardan silencio. La decepción es notoria.

LAURIE: -¿Entonces, nadie sabe de ésta situación?-. González suspira con tristeza. GONZÁLEZ: -Negativo-. Grylls oculta su frustración.

GRYLLS: -¡Bueno! Me parece que olvidé presentarlos… Somos de la octogésima división. Ella es la Sub Oficial Hargitay-. La Marine los saluda con una sonrisa. –Y él es nuestro médico de abordo. Laurie-. Laurie los saluda con la mano en la frente. GRYLLS: -Bien… como veo que nuestro rescate se encuentra aquí parado junto a nosotros…-. González lo mira extrañado. -...Será mejor que nos movamos-. Todos de ponen de pie frente al Warthog, mirándolo confundidos.

GONZÁLEZ: -Pero somos cinco-. Grylls sonríe.

El Warthog avanza a través de la llanura con dirección a la In Amber Clad. En él, el equipo de Grylls ocupa los dos asientos y la torreta, mientras que Aniston y González están situados incómodamente sobre la parte trasera, detrás de los asientos, y debajo de la torreta.

HARGITAY: -¡¿Cómo van allá atrás?!-. ANISTON: -¡Incómodos!- Dice mientras se sujeta de la torrera, por los agitados movimientos del vehículo. HARGITAY: -¡Jajaja…!-. El equipo encima del Warthog continúa su camino.

A pocos kilómetros de la In Amber Clad, Grylls intenta hacer contacto por radio mientras conduce. GRYLLS: -¡Adelante In Amber Clad! ¡Adelante In Amber Clad! ¡Aquí SCDO reportándose! ¡Adelante In Amber Clad!-. No obtiene respuesta. GRYLLS: -¡Vamos a tener que acercarnos! ¡A donde la radio tenga alcance!-. ANISTON: -¡Recibido!-. González mira con miedo algo en el cielo, y apunta con su mano temerosamente hacia arriba. Grylls y la Teniente voltean a ver.

En el aire, una flota de Banshees están combatiendo contra dos Phantoms. Los demás Marines miran esto con sorpresa.

LAURIE: -¡¿De qué se trata?!-. HARGITAY: -¡Están peleando entre ellos!-. Grylls pisa a fondo el acelerador. GRYLLS: -¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Vamos a acercarnos a la nave!-. El Warthog acelera con dirección a la In Amber Clad, pasando justo por debajo de la pelea aérea entre Covenants. Los Marines no pueden hacer mas que esperar que nada les suceda. Uno de los Banshees es derribado y comienza a precipitarse hacia abajo, cerca de donde ellos están. ANISTON: -¡Grylls!-. GRYLLS: -¡Lo tengo!-. El SCDO hace una maniobra con el vehículo, esquivando los restos del Banshee que caen estrellándose. Grylls intenta hacer contacto nuevamente.

GRYLLS: -¡Adelante In Amber Clad! ¡Aquí SCDO! ¡Solicitamos evacuación!-. Se escucha algo de estática.

INGENIERO A BORDO: -Repite SCDO no te recibo bien-. GRYLLS: -¡Solicitamos evacuación inmediata!-. INGENIERO A BORDO: -¿Cuál es tu posición?-. GRYLLS: -¡Estamos justo debajo de la nave!-. Laurie, quien está en la torreta, mira asombrado hacia el cielo. Tres Pelicans en mal estado, vuelan a pesar de estar echando humo y fuego de los motores, directamente hacia la In Amber Clad, pasando de largo en medio la batalla entre Banshees y Phantoms. LAURIE: -¡Miren!-. Todos voltean a ver hacia arriba. Los Palicans se estrellan directamente contra la nave, ingresando así en la estructura de la In Amber Clad.

GRYLLS: -¡Adelante In Amber Clad! ¡Necesitamos apoyo!-. Se escucha mucha estática, y después una serie de estallidos del otro lado del comunicador.

INGENIERO A BORDO: -¡Negativo SCDO…! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡La nave está bajo ataque! ¡aléjense!-. La transmisión se corta. Todos a bordo del Warthog se quedan sorprendidos, ahora que saben que no habrá apoyo ni evacuación. En el aire, Los Phantoms acabaron de destruír a los Banshees por completo, y comienzan a descender hacia ellos.

El Warthog es alcanzado por los Phantoms, y éstos abren fuego, sacándolo de control. HARGITAY: -¡Acelera más!-

GRYLLS: -¡No! ¡Sólo tenemos una opción!-. Grylls pisa el freno, deteniendo el Warthog. Laurie, Hargitay y González lo miran impactados. LAURIE: -¡¿Qué haces?!-. GRYLLS: -¡Es la única opción!-. Los Phantoms se acercan hasta ellos y comienzan adetenerse.

HARGITAY: -¡Vamos! ¡Arránca!-. LAURIE: -¡¿Estás loco?!-. Aniston comprende lo que sucede. ANISTON: -¡Silencio!-. Todos callan. Uno de los Phantoms se detiene sobre ellos. ANISTON: -Él sabe lo que hace-. Todos, aunque incrédulos, le toman la palabra a la Teniente. Mientras, unos Brutes descienden del Phantom sobre ellos. Al bajar, rodean al Warthog, y apuntan con sus armas a los Marines.

BRUTE: -¡Abajo!-. Los Marines bajan del vehículo con las manos en alto. BRUTE: -¡Tiren sus armas!-. Uno a uno, los Marines van tirando sus armas al suelo. Los Brutes se acercan a ellos, arrinconándolos hasta el brillo del ascensor gravitatorio. Una vez todos sobre éste, son elevados uno a uno hacia el interior de la nave Covenant. Mientras es elevado, Grylls mira a sus Brutes captores, parece estar planeando algo. Los demás Marines se muestran inquietos, menos Aniston, quien mira absorta a la In Amber Clad, la nave está en llamas por los impactos de Pelicans en su costado, hasta que llega al interior del Phantom y le pierde de vista.

Un Brute en el suelo, mira a la nave humana echando humo.

BRUE: -Jajá- Dice antes de entrar al ascensor que lo lleva a su nave.

Una vez todos en el Phantom, Éste se aleja seguido del otro. Ambas naves se elevan, tomando dirección hacia la nave Gran Caridad, que se ve distante en el espacio.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Gravemind"**


	3. Gravemind

**GRAVEMIND**

El Phantom se aproxima a Gran Caridad. En su interior, el recién formado escuadrón humano no tiene mucho que esperar, la esperanza parece un gran lujo ahora. El Phantom se acerca a su destino.

Los Marines se muestran deprimidos. No hay muchas maneras en que puedan salir a vivir otro día. Eso parece ser todo.

Grylls continúa vigilando a sus captores planeando aún alguna forma de escapar. Aniston medita en silencio, respecto al hombre que perdió en su vida recientemente. El soldado Crowe. Laurie mira el desánimo de sus compañeros al estar prisioneros de los Brutes. Pero como es propio de él, conoce sus pensamientos mejor que ellos mismos.

LAURIE: -Tranquila Teniente. No es momento para pensar en amores perdidos-. Aniston se sorprende. No es posible que ella pueda ser tan obvia. ANISTON: -¿Disculpa?-. LAURIE: -Mejor deberíamos buscar debilidades en su línea, como lo está haciendo Grylls-. Aniston no sabe qué pensar de esto, pero él tiene razón. Los demás le siguen el ejemplo. Grylls nota que al Brute que conduce el Phantom le falta un ojo. GRYLLS: -¡Bingo!- Pensó el SCDO. Eso podría ser la clave de su escape. Lamentablemente ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en ello.

El Phantom arriba a los puertos de Gran Caridad, y un Brute se pone de pie frente a ellos. BRUTE: -¡De pie!- Los Marines no tienen de otra más que hacerle caso. Ellos son escoltados fuera de la nave.

Todos salen del Phantom. El Brute los detiene parándose frente a ellos y extendiendo la mano. Laurie no entiende de qué se trata.

BRUTE: -¡Sus comunicadores!-. Sorprendido, Laurie decide darle su casco al Brute. Éste camina frente a cada uno, quitándoselos a todos. Aniston se da cuenta, y discretamente quita el comunicador de su casco y lo esconde debajo de su camisa en su pecho. González ve la maniobra que realiza la Teniente, e intenta hacer lo mismo, pero el Brute se da cuenta, y furioso, le da un golpe en la cabeza mientras él sacaba su comunicador del casco. El golpe aturde al Marine. Entonces, el Brute le quita el casco, lo mismo hace con la Teniente, quien mira a González con desapruebo. Acaba de hacer una gran estupidéz.

Mientras caminan por el puerto, son víctimas del acoso por parte de todos los Covenant ahí presentes. Los Brutes los observan como a su alimento, los Jackals que pasan por ahí, les gritan una serie de ruidos extraños en su idioma nativo, y los Grunts, aunque infantiles, expresan su odio hacia ellos con malas burlas. González y Hargitay se ven asombrados por lo inmenso de las estructuras por las que son llevados.

Se acercan a una puerta, ésta se abre por sí sola. Los llevan a través de un corredor, al final de éste, los colocan junto a la entrada de un ascensor gravitatorio. Uno de los Brutes lo activa, y son llevados hacia abajo verticalmente. González está completamente desorientado, e intenta sostenerse de los lados del ascensor sin lograr nada. El Brute que levita sobre ellos mira el pánico del humano y esboza una ligera sonrisa burlóna.

El equipo y sus captores llegan hasta abajo. González no tiene un muy buen aterrizaje. Cae sobre su trasero. El Brute lo levanta del suelo con un tirón, y lo empuja con el cañón de su arma, una Carabina Covenant. Al levantarse del suelo, González observa a su alrededor, una estructura gigantesca con forma semicircular, y al otro lado de la plataforma en donde están, hay una serie de pasillos a diferentes niveles, con varias puertas en ellos.

BRUTE: -¡Muévanse!-. Exclama con fuerte voz a los Marines.

GRYLLS: -Éstas bestias, seguro van a comernos- Piensa el SCDO, mientras son llevados por el puente que conecta a los corredores.

En el nivel inferior de los corredores donde se encuentran las puertas, el equipo es escoltado por dos Brutes, uno de ellos se pone de pie frente a una puerta, que al abrirse, el otro Brute les apunta con su arma y los lleva dentro. Es una cámara alargada con celdas para prisioneros a los lados. Uno de los Brutes llega hasta el fondo y abre los barrotes. El otro mira de manera intimidatoria a los Marines, ellos no tienen otra opción, y cada uno entra a una celda diferente, y éstas se cierran detrás de ellos.

Un escape es ahora una idea muy lejana.

Pasan los minutos, el Brute los vigila con una evidente pereza. Los Grunts a su cargo comienzan a dormirse. De pronto se abre la puerta, y un Brute entra. Camina hacia el corredor y se topa con un Grunt durmiendo en el suelo, al verlo, se molesta y le suelta una patada, estrellándolo contra una de las celdas de los Marines. Laurie mira al Grunt chocar con su celda. Después de patear al Grunt, el Brute se acerca hasta su compañero al fondo del pasillo y le susurra algo en lenguaje Brute. BRUTE: -¡Ghrahbrha ghe!-. Grita este otro Brute a su tropa de Grunts. Los Grunts se levantan del suelo, y ambos Brutes salen, abandonando la prisión. Quedándo sólo dos pequeños Grunts a cargo.

Grylls y los demás se notan sorprendidos por lo que acaba de suceder. Todos se levantan y se acercan a las rejas sujetándose para ver. Uno de los Grunts mira a los humanos contra las rejas, y se enoja. Golpea con su arma contra uno de los barrotes, cerca de la cara de González y él retrocede. De pronto, un comunicado atraviesa toda la estructura.

TARTATUS: -¡El Demon se ha infiltrado en la cámara del concilio! ¡Protejan a los jerarcas! ¡Sellen las salidas!-

GONZÁLEZ: -¿Demon? ¿Qué es eso?- GRYLLS: -Así es como llamanal Jefe Maestro- HARGITAY: -¿El jefe está aquí?-. El Grunt ve a sus prisioneros demasiado parlanchines, y en un ataque de ira vuelve a golpear las rejas de uno de los Marines tratando de intimidarlos, pero nadie le hace caso, y siguen platicando como si no estuviera ahí. El Grunt se enfurece.

GRUNT: -¡Callarse ahora humanos!-. El otro Grunt que lo acompaña intenta tranquilizarlo, y coloca su mano en su espalda. Éste se tranquiliza, respirando profundo de su gas. Los Marines siguen hablando.

LAURIE: -Tenemos que salir y ayudar al Jefe-. Grylls se pone pensativo. GRYLLS: -Hay que buscar la manera de librarnos de éstos sujetos-. Entonces, el SCDO clava una mirada fría y asesina sobre uno de los Grunts. Ante esto él se ve claramente intimidado, y comienza a temblar. El otro Grunt lo toma por la espalda, y se lo lleva al fondo del pasillo para alejarlo de los humanos que lo molestan.

GONZÁLEZ: -Esperen. ¿Y cuando salgamos de estas celdas? Aún hay que pensar en cómo escapar de aquí. No creo que podamos llegar a ese ascensor en medio de tantos Covenant. GRYLLS: -¿Es que acaso no prestas atención Marine?-. González se ve confundido. –¿No viste esas ventilaciones cerca del techo de la estructura?-. GONZÁLEZ: -Ammm… no. Estaba ocupado tratando de que no me mataran-

GRYLLS: -Sobre los niveles superiores, hay una cornisa que lleva a una especie de sistema de ventilación. No calculé bien el tamaño, pero creo que podremos salir por ahí-. HARGITAY: -¿Y cómo llegamos allá arriba?-. ANISTON: -Es muy fácil. Hay una serie de pilares que se alzan por toda la estructura. Será como escalar por un árbol-. Grylls sonríe. GRYLLS: -Muy bien Teniente. Parece que no era el único que prestaba atención… ¡Bien! ¡Es hora!- Grylls saca los brazos entre las rejas y comienza a llamar la atención de los Grunts. Éstos se acercan a inspeccionar.

GRUNT: -¡Basta! ¡No seguir!-. Hargitay, que está en la celda de al lado, espera a que el Grunt pase caminando frente a ella, y le mete el pie, haciéndolo tropezar, y cayendo en los brazos de Grylls. Él lo sujeta por la cabeza y le da la vuelta. El otro Grunt se asusta.

GRYLLS: -¡Será mejor que abras esas puertas! O… mira a tu amigo-. El Grunt se ve temeroso mientras el SCDO lo sostiene por el cuello y la nuca. El otro Grunt, asustado, corre al final del pasillo y activa el interruptor, abriendo las puertas. Los demás Marines salen del encierro. El Grunt que los liberó mira con horror, que ahora se encuentra rodeado. Grylls se acerca hacia él con su amigo de rehén entre sus manos. Quedan frente a frente.

GRYLLS: -¿Dónde están nuestros cascos?-. GRUNT: -Cascos de humano estar allí!- Dice, señalando una de las cajas de campaña Covenant que suelen portar armas. Se acerca a ella, y con sus pequeñas manos abre una de las placas moradas al costado, al abrirse, varios cascos de Marine, y uno de SCDO caen al suelo de su interior. El escuadrón se ve ahora más tranquilo. Todos se acercan y cogen los cascos del suelo. Grylls mira a sus compañeros con una sonrisa. Aniston levanta del suelo el casco de SCDO y se lo arroja. Él lo atrapa y se lo pone con una mano, mientras que con la otra aún sujeta al Grunt por el cuello. Ambos pequeños se encuentran aterrados. Grylls activa el visor nocturno, haciendo opaco el vidrio que muestra su cara, y de un rápido movimiento, le arranca la máscara de gas al Grunt. La toma con ambas manos, y la aplasta con fuerza, destruyéndola. El Grunt lucha por respirar, pero se asfixia. Su compañero mira impactado cómo muere; hasta que deja de moverse.

Laurie toma por la espalda al Grunt, que sigue en estado de shock, y lo carga por los brazos, poniéndolo justo frente a la mirada del SCDO.

GRYLLS: -Bien… ahora es cuando te necesitamos pequeñín-. Una transmisión interrumpe a todos en ese momento.

CORTANA: -Ese profeta, Verdad, es el que tiene el índice. Tienes que quitárselo. Acércame a esas puertas… Vamos, será más fácil seguir a Verdad si estoy en la red-

ANISTON: -¿Esa era?… ¿Cortana?-. Los demás están tan sorprendidos como ella. Grylls se da la vuelta, e intenta hacer contacto por radio.

GRYLLS: -Adelante ¿me escuchan?... ¿Jefe Maestro…? ¿Cortana...?- Nadie le contesta. Se frustra, y deja la transmisión.

GRYLLS: -No me escuchan-. GONZÁLEZ: -Yo tampoco te recibí en mi comunicador-. HARGITAY: -Yo tampoco-. Ella presiona el botón en su casco, y susurra algo por el comunicador. Los demás, atentos a sus oídos, no escuchan nada, y niegan con la cabeza mientras miran a Hargitay. LAURIE: -¿Qué rayos hicieron esos Brutes?-

GRYLLS: -Al parecer no tenemos forma de hablar. Pero podemos recibir las transmisiones-. Aniston mira al Grunt que Laurie tiene sujetando desde hace rato. ANISTON: -¿Y qué vamos a hacer con nuestro amiguito?-. GRYLLS: -Bueno, dije que íbamos a necesitarlo. Y eso haremos-. Él se acerca al prisionero.

GRYLLS: -Escucha pequeño, tienes solo una oportunidad de salir vivo de aquí, así que escucha claro-. El Grunt asiente con la cabeza con un notorio pavor.

Los Marines se esconden a los lados del pasillo, junto a la puerta. El Grunt sale caminando, intentando aparentar que nada sucede. HARGITAY: -¿Crees que así sea mejor?- Le pregunta en voz baja a Grylls. GRYLLS: -Sí. Si vamos todos juntos, es más probable que nos vean. Hay que ir uno por uno-. Los demás levantan el pulgar, intentando mostrarse positivos.

Afuera de las celdas. El Grunt se aproxima caminando hacia un Brute que está de espaldas a la puerta de donde él salió.

GRUNT: -Jefe Brute, pedir refuerzos en nivel superior-. El Brute mira con descontento al Grunt. Gruñe de enojo, y él, junto con su escuadrón Grunt caminan hacia el ascensor, subiendo al siguiente piso.

Grylls se asoma por la puerta, y el Grunt le hace una seña con la mano. Grylls se vuelve al interior del lugar, y hace una seña de avanzar. Hargitay es la primera. Corre agachada por el pasillo, y al llegar al final, se sujeta con ambos brazos de una especie de pilar en la pared. Comienza a escalarlo usando las piernas. A lo lejos, se ve al Brute y su escuadrón subir por el ascensor principal. Grylls ve a Hargitay escalar hasta lo más alto de la gran habitación, y una vez que la pierde de vista, hace la seña una vez más, y Aniston se acerca hacia él. Grylls se muestra extrañado. La Teniente mete su mano en su camisa, y de dentro saca un comunicador. Se lo da al SCDO. ANISTON: -Logré rescatar éste-. El SCDO lo toma con la mano.

ANISTON: –Escucha, no creo que seamos los únicos encerrados aquí. Hay que dejar el transpondedor encendido para que el jefe lo encuentre, y así rescate a los demás-. Grylls asiente. Aniston sonríe, y corre por el mismo camino que tomó Hargitay.

En la zona alta del lugar, Hargitay gatea sobre una angosta cornisa. Se detiene al llegar junto a una especie de ventana azul que resplandece. Cuidadosamente se pone en cuclillas frente a ésta, y con ambas manos la empuja fuertemente, desmontándola, y así quitándola como una especie de ventana. Al quitarlo, del otro lado hay un conducto oscuro. Ella entra cuidadosamente en él. Una vez dentro, mira a Aniston, quien termina de escalar por el pilar y llega a la cornisa. Gatea hasta Hargitay, y ella le da la mano para entrar, en ese momento se escucha una voz gruesa que las paraliza a ambas.

TARTARUS: -¡Refuercen todos los accesos a la cueva de contención! ¡Acaben con el Demon en cuando lo vean!-

Abajo en las celdas, escuchan la alerta, pero aún continúan con el escape. González está escalando por el pilar. Sólo faltan Laurie y el SCDO. Es el turno de Laurie. Grylls le hace la seña, y él corre hacia el pilar. Una vez que Laurie se aleja. Grylls observa el comunicador que tiene en la mano, y lo activa.

Una señal es recibida por el SCDO en el interior de su casco, y él sonríe. Ha activado la señal de rescate

CORTANA: -Espera un momento. Recibo lecturas de transpondedores ISS de marines. Las señales provienen de algún lugar debajo de nosotros-

Grylls tira el comunicador al suelo y sale corriendo de ahí.

Arriba, todos se encuentran dentro del ducto, preparados para salir. En la entrada del agujero, Laurie está esperando a Grylls.

Grylls escala por el pilar hacia la cornisa. Un disparo de plasma verde se estrella contra la pared muy cerca de él. Él se detiene. Entonces, voltea a ver hacia atrás. Dos Jackals se dieron cuenta de su presencia y lo están mirando directamente. Un par de Brutes en la cercanía lo ven escalar por la pared y le apuntan con sus pesados cañones Brute. Grylls reacciona instantáneamente, escalando lo más rápido posible mientras los dirparos se estrellan a escasos centímetros de él.

Logra llegar a la corniza. En el ducto, Laurie se asoma, llamando a Grylls para que se apresure. LAURIE: -¡Vamos!-. Un impacto de cañón de estrella muy cerca de Laurie, y él retrocede por esto. Grylls hace lo que puede por no caerse al vacío, mientras los Covenant abren fuego contra él. De pronto, un disparo de Carabina se impacta contra su cuello, y Grylls se lleva las manos rápidamente a la herida. Para el momento en que Laurie se asoma nuevamente por el ducto, observa al SCDO de rodillas, con ambas manos en su cuelo. Se queda ahí por un instante, ladeándose lentamente, dejándose caer finalmente al vacío. Laurie no lo puede creer. Solamente mira a Grylls, precipitándose hasta perderle de vista. Unos instantes después del shock, voltea a ver a los Brutes. Uno de ellos lo voltea a ver a él directamente, y él rápidamente retrocede al interior del conducto. Toma el Ventanal azul, y lo coloca rápidamente en su lugar. Todos se ven confundidos. GONZÁLEZ: -¿Qué pasó con Grylls?-. Laurie se ve aún bastante impactado. Con una mirada fría y asustada, le contesta. LAURIE: -No lo logró-. Hay un profundo silencio, acompañado por la oscuridad del ducto en que se encuentran.

LAURIE: –Hay que seguir moviéndose- Dice el Marine, mientras se dispone a avanzar.

Algo dudosos de continuar sin Grylls, el resto del equipo comienza a avanzar gateando por el conducto Covenant.

CORTANA: -Hay otro ascensor en la habitación de al lado-. Esta transmisión la reciben todos en sus comunicadores, y todos la escuchan, pero no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Solo seguir avanzando.

CORTANA: -Hay dos grupos de marines en el bloque de detención. Localizaré dónde están exactamente. Tú encárgate de los guardias… en silencio-

GONZÁLEZ: -¿No debemos ir a ayudar con el Jefe?-. ANISTON: -No, será mejor seguir moviéndonos. Ya buscaremos la forma de encontrarlo más adelante… hay que dejar que el jefe se encargue de eso-

Después de un largo recorrido gateando por el angosto conducto, llegan hasta el final. Aniston derriba de una patada el cristal azul que bloquea la salida, y uno a uno los Marines sobrevivientes comienzan a salir de ahí. El lugar en el que están ahora es un gran puerto para vehículos. Pero se encuentra totalmente desolado.

VERDAD: -No teman mis hermanos, el ícono sagrado está a salvo... Fueron Tararus y sus Brutes quienes arrebataron el ícono a los Flood. Por ello, cuentan con nuestro agradecimiento-

Todos escuchan éste mensaje que resuena por todas partes en la estación Covenant (Gran Caridad).

CORTANA: -Excelente, Verdad está transmitiendo mientras se mueve, será más fácil tenerlo localizado-

HARGITAY: -¿Aún no hay contacto por radio?-. Aniston se ve frustrada presionando el botón de su comunicador repetidas veces. ANISTON: -No aún… y creo que no podremos hacerlo-. LAURIE: -Eso quiere decir que estamos solos-. González se muestra algo asustado. Eran justo las palabras que no quería escuchar.

ANISTON: -Hay que seguir moviéndonos…- Exclama La Teniente, intentando levantar el ánimo del equipo. –Tenemos que unirnos al grupo del Jefe antes de que se marchen-. Todos revisan sus armas. GONZÁLEZ: -Será mejor que evitemos todo contacto enemigo-. LAURIE: -¿Cuántas municiones te quedan?-. GONZÁLEZ: -Sólo un cartucho-. LAURIE: -Igual que a mí-. Hargitay se revisa por todas partes. ANISTON: -¿Qué pasa?-. HARGITAY: -Parece que dejé caer mi Magnum allá atrás-. Aniston suspira. Toma las granadas de su cinturón y se las entrega. ANISTON: -Será mejor que nada… todos, denle sus granadas-. Ellos obedecen. LAURIE: -Parece que ahora serás nuestra encargada de artillería- Dice sonriendo. Ella le arrebata las granadas de la mano con una mirada de descontento. Aniston se da la vuelta, comenzando a caminar.

ANISTON: -Adelante-. Hargitay se muestra algo triste aún. HARGITAY: -Sí… Teniente...- Duda un poco al decir esto. Laurie coloca su mano sobre su hombro. Es obvio que sin Grylls ahí, La Teniente está al mando ahora.

Todo el lugar se encuentra abandonado por los Covenant. No tienen idea que por qué.

VERDAD: -Los Elites no han logrado proteger a los profetas y por ellos han puesto a todas nuestras vidas en peligro... Ningún guerrero olvida su juramento. Todos, con fe, nos mantendréis a salvo mientras encontramos el camino a la salvación-

ANITSON: -Ese idiota sigue hablando-.

CORTANA: -Tengo a Verdad localizado justo en la torre-

Todos se detienen repentinamente al escuchar esto. GONZÁLEZ: -¿Qué dijo?-. Todos, sin decir una palabra, voltean hacia arriba. No se encuentran muy lejos del lugar que acaba de Cortana acaba de mensionar... La Torre. Aniston voltea a ver al grupo. Ellos la miran de la misma manera, como si tuvieran un plan. ANISTON: -¿Acaso están de acuerdo si…?-. Laurie sonríe y carga su arma. LAURIE: -Si el Jefe está buscando a Verdad…- Él tira del cargador. -…entonces él nos encontrará ahí-. ANISTON: -Muy bien entonces-

Todos corren en esa dirección.

Hay algo extraño en el hecho de que no haya nadie alrededor, y González se da cuenta. GONZÁLEZ: -¡Alto!-. El Marine se detiene, tirando del hombro a la Teniente. El resto se detiene también, mirándolo confundidos.

ANISTON: -¿Qué sucede?-. González mira hacia todos lados. Siente que algo no está bien, pero no logra precisar qué es.

GONZÁLEZ: -Ocúltense-. Él toma posición, ocultándose detrás de una pequeña parte de la estructura. Los demás lo siguen. LAURIE: -¿Qué viste?-. González se ve muy nervioso y alterado. GONZÁLEZ: -No lo sé…-. En ese momento, justo de la dirección de donde ellos venían, un gran equipo de Elites pasa volando impulsado por sus "Jet-Packs" traseros.

Este equipo de más de diez Elites ignora por completo la presencia de estos humanos, y va hacia donde ellos se dirigían. LAURIE: -Están llamando refuerzos... no podrémos llegar hasta el Profeta ahora-. González ignora lo que le dice. Simplemente observa a los Elites dirigirse hacia donde está Verdad. Ellos se elevan varios metros hacia arriba. Entonces, una serie de disparos de Rifle As, salen de todas direcciones, y en menos de un parpadeo, el equipo entero de Elites cae muerto al suelo, siendo neutralizado por francotiradores Jackals cuya posición es desconocida. Ninguno de los Marines da crédito de lo que ve.

VERDAD: -Con mi bendición, los Brutes dirigen ahora a nuestras flotas... Piden su lealtad, y deben dársela-

Aniston reacciona, a pesar de estar completamente asustada y confundida por lo que acaba de ver. ANISTON: -Tenemos que irnos… no tenemos la forma de llegar a él-. HARGITAY: -No tienes que decirlo dos veces-. Mientras se alejan del lugar, se escucha otra transmisión de Cortana.

CORTANA: -El Covenant acaba de destruir dos de sus naves, y estoy recibiendo informes de armas ligeras disparando en toda su flota-

Esto desconcierta completamente al equipo. HARGITAY: -¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-. Laurie se ve sorprendido. LAURIE: -Busquemos otro camino. O quedaremos atrapados en el fuego cruzado- Dice mientras señala hacia arriba.

En el aire, una pequeña flota de Banshees se dirige hacia la torre donde está Verdad. Y otra topa más grande viene detrás de ellos a enfrentarlos. Los Marines se dan cuenta de esto, Aniston rápidamente gira, corriendo hacia la derecha. ANISTON: -¡Por aquí!-. Ella corre aparentemente al vacío. GONZÁLEZ: -¡¿Qué haces?!-. Todos la miran saltar, quedando estupefactos por unos instantes. ANISTON: -¡Síganme!- Se escucha su voz desde abajo. Los Banshees se están aproximando hacia su posición, no hay tiempo de pensar. Hargitay corre hacia el precipicio, seguida por los demás. Todos ellos saltan.

Mientras caen a lo que parece ser una muerte segura, se escucha la voz de Verdad por toda la estructura.

VERDAD: -Criaturas del Covenant, la senda es ancha, y la recorreremos todos nosotros-

No era ningún precipicio, sino una especie de rampa. Los Marines se encuentran a salvo debajo del camino principal. De pronto, se comienza a escuchar una gran cantidad de estática en sus comunicadores.

CORTANA: -Una ruptura en el desliespacio. ¡Es la In Amber Clad!-

La gigantesca nave de la UNSC aparece repentinamente en el enorme hangar de entrada de Gran Caridad, algo completamente inesperado para todos. El equipo de Marines observa atónito cómo la nave atraviesa el espacio en un haz de luz, debido al salto.

VERDAD: -¡Alégrense! Una recompensa por todo su trabajo y todos sus sacrificios pasados-

González respira aliviado. Ahora siente en su interior, que lo peor está por terminar.

CORTANA: -Llamando… No hay respuesta-

GONZALEZ: -¿Qué?-. El impacto de este comentario de Cortana se hace evidente en todos ellos. HARGITAY: -¡¿Qué?!-

CORTANA: -Se ha estrellado contra otra torre más adelante-

GONZÁLEZ: -Esto no puede ser…- La desesperación en el rostro del Marine es más que notoria, y todos se dan cuenta. LAURIE: -Tranquilo Marine-. La Teniente se muestra meditativa en estos momentos. Está comenzando a aceptar la situación. ANISTON: -Muy bien entonces… nuestro plan no ha cambiado en nada… seguiremos adelante para encontrar al Jefe Maestro y a lo que quede del equipo que rescató-. Sin prestar mucha importancia al estado anímico de los demás, ella comienza a caminar. Tiene que liderar al grupo cueste lo que cueste.

Los Marines bajan escalando por la estructura hasta llegar a un nivel inferior. Discretamente bajan a escondidas. Al frente hay una antesala, donde dos Brutes están custodiando un ascensor gravitatorio.

VERDAD: -En estos momentos, los consejeros de reúnen en Halo, para asegurar que el ícono esté asegurado-

TARARUS: -¡Ataquen hermanos de la manada! ¡Acaben con los Elites!-

Todos estos mensajes están confundiendo a los Marines, pero eso no importa, tienen que encontrar al Jefe lo antes posible.

Laurie encuentra intrigado observando algo en el suelo. LAURIE: -Esperen…-. Dice mientras se acerca a una de las cajas de munición Covenant. ANISTON: -¿Qué es?-. Laurie levanta algo del suelo, de detrás de esta caja. Lo carga cuidadosamente, mostrándoselo a los demás. Ellos miran perplejos este extraño artefacto alienígena. Se trata de un dispositivo de camuflaje activo Covenant, y el Marine lo sujeta por las esquinas.

LAURIE: -Podemos usarlo-. ANISON: -Sé cómo funcionan estos dispositivos Covenant Marine, sólo puede usarlos una persona… o alien-. LAURIE: -Así es… entonces, tendremos que ser más unidos…- Dice esbozando una gran sonrisa. Todos se ven confundidos.

El equipo entero, Aniston, González, Hargitay y Laurie, está caminando justo en medio de la antesala. Todos ellos se caminan muy juntos, abrazándose para mantenerse cerca, pues, tienen activo el camuflaje de manera compartida. Ellos pasan lentamente a pocos centímetros de los Grunts, y se dirigen hacia el ascensor custodiado por Brutes. Ahí van, totalmente apretados, un equipo de Marines como nunca se había visto antes. Están sólo a unos pasos de posicionarse encima del ascensor, cuando un Brute voltea hacia atrás. Ellos entran en pánico y se detienen, conteniendo el aliento. El Brute mira con sospecha, pero no encuentra nada. De pronto ellos notan que la nariz del Brute comienza a moverse, como olfateando algo. LAURIE: -Oh, claro… el olfato- Dice en voz alta. Los Brutes reaccionan exaltados. En ese instante, el camuflaje de los Marines pierde su efecto, y quedan visibles en medio de la habitación y ante la mirada de todos esos Covenant. Nadie mueve un musculo durante un par de segundos muy tensos. Entonces, el ascensor se activa, y los Marines, aún abrazados, comienzan a bajar lentamente por él. Aún atónitos, los Brutes sólo los siguen con la mirada mientras se alejan. La compuerta se cierra, y los Covenant no hicieron ni un disparo.

En el ascensor, los Marines festejan su hazaña. HARGITAY: -¡Sí! ¡Jajajá!-. LAURIE: -¡Woo hoo…! ¡Qué idiotas!-. Incluso González deja de lado sus miedos y se muestra victorioso. Pero la Teniente tiene sus reservas.

El equipo llega hasta el límite del ascensor.

VERDAD: -Hubo quien dijo que este día jamás llegaría ¿qué tienen que decir ahora?-

Los Marines avanzan cautelosamente por el corredor, vigilando en cada esquina.

TARTARUS: -Las torres están despejadas. Los sacaremos por los niveles inferiores-

HARGITAY: -Da gusto oír eso… es justo donde estamos-

VERDAD: -He escuchado al Oráculo, y ha confirmado nuestra más profunda esperanza... El gran viaje comienza por Halo-

Ellos llegan hasta el final del corredor, y se topan con un problema. El camino que los lleva al siguiente nivel es un puente completamente expuesto en todas direcciones, y hay gran cantidad de Brutes formados para defenderlo, ¿qué harán ahora?

TARTARUS: -Los Elites se retiran al mausoleo… ¡idiotas! Su Inquisidor no podrá hacer nada por ellos-

GONZÁLEZ: -¿No tienes de casualidad otra de esas cosas invisibles?-. Le pregunta a Laurie. Él niega con la cabeza.

VERDAD: -¿Quién podría dudar de los profetas? ¿Qué hemos predicho que no haya sucedido?-

CORTANA: -Si vamos a atrapar a Verdad, tendremos que tomar un atajo. Por el mausoleo. Ir a la parte buena. Por ahora parecen más interesados en matarse unos a otros-

LAURIE: -Ojalá sea cierto… miren-. Él señala hacia el aire, de esa dirección viene un Phantom, que desde la distancia, comienza a abrir fuego contra todos los Brutes del puente. Éstos reaccionan abriendo fuego contra el vehículo.

ANISTON: -¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-. Ella se lanza hacia el puente. Los Marines, se exaltan al verla correr al peligro, y rápidamente la siguen.

El Phantom se detiene sobre el puente. De él bajan verios Elites, todos ellos con espadas energéticas, y comienzan su batalla contra los Brutes. Un par de estos intentan escapar del combate, pero al darse la vuelta, miran con sorpresa a un grupo de humanos arremetiendo contra ellos. Aniston abre fuego, matándo a uno de los Brutes de un tiro a la cabeza. Lo mismo hace Laurie.

BRUTE: -¡Es una emboscada!- Dice un brute, cuando en ese momento, Hargitay le lanza una granada que estalla junto a él, arrojándolo del puente. Algunos de los demás brutes reaccionan confundidos. BRUTE: -¡¿De dónde salieron estos humanos?!-. Los Elites no les prestan importancia, y continúan con su carnicería de brutes. La situación es un caos. Los brutes no saben qué hacer. Pese a su superioridad numérica, se ven rodeados por un equipo de Elites, una repentina emboscada humana, y un Phantom que los asedia desde arriba con sus disparos.

Los Marines pasan justo en medio del caos. Un disparo pasa zumbando junto a la cabeza de la Teniente, pero ella no se detiene. González no ha hecho un solo disparo, solo se concentra en llegar al otro lado. Hargitay corre hacia un par de brutes que se ven desorganizados. Lanza una granada en medio de ellos, dispersándolos con el estallido, y pasa por ahí. Laurie por su parte, está algo más distraído. Un brute abre fuego contra él, y él le responde. El estallido de su cañón brute cae muy cerca de sus pies. El dolor se marca en su rostro, pero sigue disparando. De pronto, del pecho del brute sale la punta de una Espada Energética, y el brute cae muerto. Detrás de él, un Elite grita su vitoria. Laurie le sonríe. El Elite sólo le gruñe con odio. Entonces el Marine sigue su camino.

Finalmente el equipo entero logró pasar el puente. Del otro lado, todos respiran agitados, poniéndose a cubierto de la batalla que aún se libra, y que acaban de dejar atrás. Laurie llega a esconderse, cojeando de una pierna. Aniston lo nota. ANISTON: -¿Qué sucedió?-. LAURIE: -No es nada Teniente… sólo un rasguño-. Laurie cae sentado, dejando un pequeño charco de sangre bajo sus piernas. Todos lo miran preocupados. HARGITAY: -Te vamos a sacar de aquí- Dice acercándose a él.

En ese momento, Aniston se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien. Ya no se escucha ningún disparo al fondo. La Teniente se asoma a ver. Los Elites fueron neutralizados por los brutes, el Phantom se marchó. Y ahora, ellos los están buscando. La Teniente se asusta. ANISTON: -Tenemos que movernos, ahí vienen-. Todo el equipo de altera. González y Hargitay ayudan a Laurie a levantarse y caminar, pero es inútil, apenas puede usar una de sus piernas. ANITSON: -Vamos, vamos- Le repite desesperadamente al equipo. Más adelante hay un puente gravitatorio, que lleva a otra estructura. ANISTON: -De prisa-. Ella se pone de pie junto a los controles mientras apunta con su arma hacia el lugar de donde saldrán los brutes.

Laurie está meditando en silencio. Se da cuenta que con él a cuestas, es imposible que lleguen a ningún lado. Entonces, esboza una ligera sonrisa.

LAURIE: -¡Cuidado!-. Este grito alerta a los Marines. Laurie aprovecha la oportunidad. Usa toda la fuerza que le queda, y los empuja a todos ellos hacia el puente gravitatorio. González, Hargitay y Aniston caen sobre el brillante camino de plasma, y comienzan a ser transportados automáticamente. Laurie los mira alejarse en espera de que lleguen al otro lado.

Cuando por fin cruzan el puente, logran ponerse de pie. En ese momento, Laurie desactiva los controles, apagando el puente. González, Aniston y Hargitay están totalmente atónitos al ver esto. Miran a Laurie del otro lado, apagando el puente de plasma, aislándose a sí con el enemigo tras él. HARGITAY: -¡Laurie...!- Grita desesperadamente. ANISTON: -¡¿Qué estás haciendo soldado?!-. LAURIE: -¡Será mejor que se vayan de aquí! ¡No voy a detenerlos por mucho!-. Ninguno de ellos da crédito de lo que ve. Laurie se da la vuelta, entonces, detrás del pasillo por donde vinieron, un brute se asoma. Él abre fuego con su Magnum. Única arma de que dispone, y el brute retrocede. LAURIE: -¡Váyanse!-. Aniston asiente con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y comienza a empujar a ambos Marines por el pecho. Ellos muestran algo de resistencia, aún mirándo atónitos a Laurie del otro lado, disparando para repeler a una horda de brutes. Finalmente los Marines seden, y ellos junto con la Teniente comienzan a marcharse.

Laurie se queda del otro lado, disparando mientras que los brutes siguen saliendo del pasillo. Asesina a uno de ellos con un disparo justo entre los ojos. Él esboza una sonrisa, mientras los destellos le hacen brillar el rostro con cada disparo.

Aniston y el resto del equipo llegan a la siguiente área. Todos se encuentran bastante agotados para estos momentos, pero la Teniente sabe que no hay tiempo que perder. ANISTON: -Vamos, no debe faltar mucho- Dice, mostrando claros signos de cansancio.

CORTANA: -Aguanta. Recibo señal de dos transpondedores más. ¡Son la comandante y Johnson…! Jefe, se acercan a la posición de Verdad ¡Necesitan tu ayuda!-

Los Marines escuchan con bastante sorpresa esta transmisión.

ANISTON: -Ya lo oyeron... Johnson está con vida… andando-. Pesar de su cansancio, La Teniente, Hargitay y González continúan con su camino.

CORTANA: - Esto no está bien. Tengo informes confirmados de Flood que salen de los restos de la In Amber Clad. Vamos a conseguir el índice y a salir de aquí, antes de que las cosas se pongan ¡feas! de verdad-

Sin prestar mucha atención a ésta última transmisión, los últimos tres Marines siguen caminando hacia adelante, hacia una puerta. Un destino desconocido para el que tendrán que estar preparados.

* * *

**Siguiente parte: "Gran Caridad"**


End file.
